Snowbound
by ACamp-toner
Summary: The Bellas go on a ski trip and Staubrey happens. [Bechloe is a thing but it's barely mentioned. If this upsets you - blame the people who tag Staubrey and then don't mention them at all. Payback.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I _think_ this will be a two-shot.. but when I started it, I thought it would be a one-shot so you really just can't trust me at all.**

 **P.S. I need to give a shout-out to Knappster because she reads all my stuff before you do, gives me great ideas, and encourages me to write even when I feel like I've lost my mojo. She's the best.**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Chloe squealed and clapped her hands together outside of the Bellas bus.

Aubrey dropped the bag she was lugging and shot Chloe a glare. "I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this."

"Aw, come on Aubrey. It'll be fun. Smile, I know you can." Stacie lightly tugged on the corners of Aubrey's mouth to pull it up into a smile. Aubrey moved her head quickly from Stacie's grasp, blushing slightly.

"Let's go, people, or we're going to miss our flight." Beca impatiently motioned for the girls to get on the bus. They were flying to Colorado for 4 days of skiing and other snow fun. "The bus is leaving now with or without you," Beca yelled, clapping her hands together. The girls quickly made their way on the bus - surprised Beca was taking charge instead of Aubrey but saying nothing.

Aubrey sat in her seat, stiff backed and clutching her bag like it was a lifeline. She stared out the window as the bus started to drive off campus.

Stacie watched Aubrey from her spot across the aisle. She knew Aubrey didn't exactly want to go on this trip but the blonde seemed more tense than usual. Stacie slid across the gap into the seat right next to Aubrey and bumped shoulders with her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Stacie asked quietly.

"Nothing." Aubrey continued to stare out the window, lips in a thin line.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me," Stacie pleaded, nudging her again. She didn't really expect Aubrey to confide in her. They had only started getting close recently - Beca and Chloe started dating and when they went out as a group, Aubrey and Stacie were sort of left to entertain themselves. Stacie was surprised at how much she enjoyed the blonde leader's company.

Stacie continued to look at Aubrey while Aubrey continued to stare determinedly out the window. Her knuckles were white from the fierceness in which she was gripping her bag. Stacie remained silent but stayed in the seat next to Aubrey.

"I don't like flying," Aubrey said after several minutes, so quietly that Stacie almost completely missed it. Stacie's eyebrows raised. She couldn't imagine Aubrey afraid of anything. She reached out and put her hand on one of Aubrey's, grazing her thumb over the knuckles in an attempt to get her to relax her grip.

Stacie was trying to think of something to say, and failing, when the bus jerked her forward as it came to a stop at the airport. Aubrey glared at the upperclassman they had roped into driving their bus to drop them off. He saw her look from the rearview mirror and ducked his head, clearly afraid that Aubrey was going to yell at him.

Stacie kept her eye on Aubrey throughout security and on the walk to their terminal. She watched Aubrey sit down at their gate and grip the seat on either side of her thighs while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Aubrey was listing facts to herself in her head about why flying is safe. She told herself that no other form of transportation is as heavily monitored and investigated as commercial air travel. Based on statistics, you're more likely to die in a car or riding a train than you are flying. If you fly every day of your life, probabilities indicate it would take nineteen thousand years before you'd be involved in a fatal flight accident. She said these things to herself over and over again.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over and saw Stacie. She tried to give her a smile - she definitely didn't need anyone worrying about her, that's why she didn't even tell Chloe about her fear of flying.

"Have you taken anything?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"To help. Medication?"

"Oh. No, I don't have anything. It's fine, I'm okay."

Stacie didn't looked convinced.

"Look, I don't normally pass out medication but I have some Xanax and I know it will help. I'm sure it's what your doctor would give you if you went in for something," Stacie said quietly so none of the others could hear.

Aubrey shifted her eyes to Stacie, brows furrowing as she thought about it. "What will it do?"

Stacie was honestly surprised Aubrey was even considering it. "Make you less anxious. That's the goal, anyway. It might make you sleepy."

Aubrey took a deep breath and looked around the airport. She'd probably try anything at this point, and her list of air travel statistics wasn't helping. "Okay, I'll try it."

Stacie smiled and reached into her bag. She pulled out an orange medication bottle, opened it and tapped one small white tablet into her hand. She passed it to Aubrey.

"There's a half hour until we get on the plane and about fifty minutes before it's set to take off. If you take it now, it should be working before we board."

Aubrey nodded and looked at the tiny pill in her palm. "It's so small." It amazed Aubrey that something so little could potentially change her brain chemistry enough to lessen her anxiety. Medicine is crazy. She was pulled from her thoughts as Stacie handed her a bottle of water. Aubrey placed the pill on her tongue and took a drink.

Stacie watched Aubrey visibly relax ever so slightly as the minutes passed. By the time they were beginning to board, she no longer had a death grip on anything.

"I think I feel better," Aubrey said, turning towards Stacie and smiling.

Stacie returned her smile. "I'm glad."

They got up and grabbed their carry-ons to board the plane. Aubrey led the way and stopped in the aisle right next to where Chloe was already sitting.

Stacie leaned in past Aubrey and the blonde couldn't help but notice how good she smelled.

"Hey, trade spots with me," Stacie said to Chloe.

"But this is the seat my ticket says." Chloe held out her ticket to show Stacie. Chloe gave Aubrey a pointed look. "You asked me to sit by you."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Go sit by your girlfriend."

Chloe gathered her stuff and went to find Beca, perfectly happy to go sit there as long as it was fine with Aubrey. The blonde _had_ asked Chloe to sit by her - she thought she'd need someone she was completely comfortable with but she definitely didn't mind sitting next to Stacie.

Aubrey scooted into the window seat. She looked at Stacie and smirked. "You wanted to sit by me."

"Do you want me to go get Chloe back here?" Stacie threatened.

"No!" Aubrey put her hand on Stacie's arm. "Stay."

They got buckled in and settled. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie's arm and squeezed it in a hug, leaning her head on Stacie's shoulder. Stacie inhaled sharply. Aubrey picked up her head and looked at her.

"I feel so much better. Thanks, Stace," Aubrey said. She leaned in and kissed Stacie, her lips hitting the corner of Stacie's mouth. Stacie thought she may have been trying to go for her cheek and missed. Aubrey rested her head against Stacie's shoulder, her arms still wrapped around Stacie's. Stacie looked down at the blonde - her eyes were closed and her breathing was already evening out. She tried to ignore the racing of her pulse.

Stacie spent the first part of the flight trying to think about anything but the body leaned up next to hers. She tried to read, to listen to music, to play a game on her phone - she couldn't focus on anything. Finally she simply rested her head on top of Aubrey's, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

Aubrey felt a hand stroking the side of her face. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't manage it.

"Hey sleepy. We're here, we landed," Stacie whispered.

Aubrey groaned and buried her head deeper into Stacie's arm. "How are we there already? We just sat down. Did we teleport?" Aubrey mumbled.

Stacie laughed. "Yes. We teleported. Now get up." Stacie shrugged her shoulder to jostle Aubrey. Aubrey finally lifted her head, glaring at Stacie with her eyes only half opened and still sleepy. Stacie stifled a laugh. Aubrey wasn't nearly as intimidating in this state.

Aubrey grabbed her bag and stood when it was time to deplane. She felt the biting cold of the outdoors when she stepped out of the plane and walked through the tunnel to get into the airport. She was keenly aware of Stacie's hand on the small of her back, like the brunette didn't trust that Aubrey could manage to walk on her own. Normally she would be annoyed at a gesture like that - but she liked the feeling of Stacie's touch too much to care.

The Bellas gathered together at the baggage claim. Aubrey was slowly feeling a little more like herself and a little less like she was walking underwater. Chloe was hopping around from person to person, seemingly high on life.

"I think we should check in and then go skiing right away! Oh wait, we should eat first. Eat and then ski. Well we should probably wait a little while after eating before we ski-"

"Chloe, I'm going to need you to take it down a notch," Amy said, holding up her hand to stop Chloe from continuing. "We need to check in and find somewhere to buy alcohol. Where are your priorities?"

The girls took a shuttle to the ski resort. They checked in and were given directions to their cabin. It was a fairly big log cabin with 5 bedrooms, a real fireplace and even a hot tub on the back deck.

"I'm going to go get us the best room," Stacie said to Aubrey, quickly moving through the house in search of the rooms. Aubrey had forgotten that Stacie was her rooming partner and her stomach did a little flip at the reminder.

Aubrey shook her head and grabbed her luggage, heading in the direction Stacie disappeared. She passed two rooms with double beds but no Stacie. When she finally found the brunette, she was looking out the window of a room with one queen bed.

Stacie turned when she heard Aubrey and gave her grin. "Hope you don't mind sleeping with me," she said with a wink.

"But - I mean, doesn't it make sense to give Chloe and Beca the master bedroom?"

"There's two rooms that only have one bed; they got the other one. Look! We have our own bathroom!" Aubrey could definitely see the appeal of not sharing a bathroom with the other girls. "And come look at the view."

Aubrey advanced into the room and went to stand in the small space by the window. Stacie didn't move and Aubrey became very aware of their closeness. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she found herself wondering where all these sudden _feelings_ were coming from.

She forgot her thoughts as soon as Stacie pulled the curtain aside. She sucked in a breath and looked at the amazing view of snow covered mountains. It had even started lightly snowing since they got inside.

"Wow," Aubrey breathed.

Stacie isn't sure if it was the view or being in another state or just a temporary loss of sanity, but before she could think it through completely, she reached for Aubrey's hand, lacing their fingers together. She watched the blonde stiffen next to her for a brief moment but it was over before Stacie could even register it and that was the only acknowledgment of the gesture that she was given. Aubrey didn't pull her hand away, though.

Neither girl was sure how long they stood at the window. If Aubrey was asked, she'd say it was the view that was keeping her there but it was probably more truthfully due to the hand in hers. Finally, Aubrey stole a glance at Stacie and found the brunette was already looking at her.

A knock on their open door made Aubrey pull her hand quickly away.

"Isn't the view so awesome?" Chloe asked, choosing to ignore the moment she just saw between Aubrey and Stacie but making a mental note of it for later.

"Yeah, it is," Stacie answered Chloe but her eyes didn't leave Aubrey. Aubrey's face tinted and she cleared her throat, turning away from the window and heading back to her luggage.

"So the plan is that we're eating something light and then going skiing. Sound good?" Stacie and Aubrey nodded in agreement.

Aubrey went to use the bathroom and change her clothes to something more ski friendly. When she came out again, she noticed Stacie had already changed. The brunette was wearing a form fitted black coat and tight ski leggings that made her legs seem even longer, if that's possible.

Aubrey was too busy checking out Stacie's body to notice that she was debating between two hats. Stacie picked one and put it on, causing Aubrey's attention to to shift to Stacie's head. The blonde laughed. Stacie was wearing a super fuzzy white and grey hat with pointed ears and two flaps on the side.

"What?" Stacie asked.

"That hat is really funny." Aubrey laughed again. Stacie scrunched her nose. "And you look totally adorable," Aubrey added. Stacie grinned.

The Bellas gathered and headed to a food court at the base of the hills. After they ate, they rented their skis. Aubrey hadn't been skiing in a long while but her family would go quite a bit when she was younger so she was pretty familiar.

Somewhere in the commotion of getting fitted for the right skis, Aubrey lost Stacie. She looked around for the brunette and finally spotted her hat over the crowd a bit of a ways down. She made her way in that direction.

"Do you snowboard?" Aubrey asked when she saw what Stacie was looking at.

"Nope," Stacie answered. "But how hard can it be?"

Aubrey laughed but her eyes widened slightly when she looked at Stacie's face. "You're not serious, right?"

Stacie gave her devious smile. "I'll be a pro by the time we leave today. Or.. I'll at least be able to get down the hill without falling."

Aubrey shook her head slightly. "I don't think it will be as easy as you're thinking."

Stacie pouted. "You don't think I can do it?"

"I think you could probably do anything you put your mind to… Just maybe not in a couple hours."

"Do you want to bet?" Stacie leaned in closer and quirked her eyebrow, her tone taking on a rough edge.

Aubrey swallowed. "Bet what?"

"Hmm…" Stacie bit her lip in contemplation. Aubrey found herself unable to take her eyes away from Stacie's mouth. "How 'bout whoever loses needs to give the other a back rub?"

Aubrey's pulse quickened at the thought of Stacie's hands on her - but she tried to shake it off and play it cool. "Alright, well, don't break your arm or anything because that would really put a damper on my win." Aubrey stuck out her tongue.

They turned to go outside with their equipment when Aubrey caught Chloe staring at them from a few yards away. Chloe smirked before turning away.

Aubrey led them over to the lift for the smallest of what Stacie deemed the "adult hills" after she refused to go on the bunny hill. Stacie got on the lift with relatively little trouble but when she got off, she promptly fell over.

"This is going well so far," Aubrey said, laughing and helping Stacie back up. "Are you sure you don't want to find an instructor and actually learn how to do this properly?"

Stacie huffed out a breath. "I've watched enough of the winter Olympics to get the gist."

"You are so stubborn," Aubrey said. "And I'll remind you of that later when you're giving me a back rub."

"Sounds like a win-win either way," Stacie said, winking. She left Aubrey by pushing off the ground with her unlatched foot. Aubrey watched her leave, mind racing, before she realized she was just standing there and hurried to catch up.

"So, are you just going to wing it from here on out?" Aubrey asked when she caught up. They were standing at the top of the hill.

Stacie looked at Aubrey and grinned, snapping her loose foot into the binding on the board and turning it to face down the hill. She started going and stayed on her feet just long enough to pick up some speed before she fell on her butt hard.

Aubrey made her way to Stacie, doing a quick hockey stop on her skis. She leaned over Stacie. "Are you okay?"

Stacie groaned. "Yeah." She took Aubrey's hand to help her up. "You're good at that," she said, motioning to Aubrey's skis.

Aubrey smiled. "I got instruction and practiced on the bunny hill first," she teased.

Stacie narrowed her eyes. "I _will_ win this bet."

Stacie started going again, trying to be careful. Aubrey tried to keep pace next to her but it was difficult. Stacie started feeling like she was going to fall and she reached out to try to balance herself, grabbing Aubrey's arm. The blonde yelped as Stacie started tumbling backwards, pulling her along.

Stacie's body broke Aubrey's fall. The wind was momentarily knocked out of her and she found herself face to face with the brunette. Aubrey was already having a hard enough time breathing without having to look into Stacie's eyes with their faces close together, so she rolled off onto her back to try to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Stacie asked worriedly, sitting up.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Aubrey groaned. She was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow.

"Aw, I'm not. I'll make it up to you." Stacie struggled to her feet and reached out to help Aubrey. "Even when I win, I'll still give you a back rub - after you give me mine, obviously."

"And what about if I win? Then what?"

"You're not going to win so that doesn't matter."

Somehow, they managed to make it to the bottom of the small hill. Stacie insisted they take the lift back up to the top again. This went on for awhile. Stacie fell too many times to count. Aubrey was starting to feel pretty confident that she was going to win the bet.

Eventually all the other Bellas were ready to leave. Stacie and Aubrey went to the top for one final run through.

"This is it. You have to make it to the bottom or I win."

"I was just warming up before. I got this," Stacie said confidently. Aubrey laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go to the bottom and watch."

Aubrey quickly went to the bottom of the hill and turned to watch Stacie come down. The brunette pivoted the board and started going down the hill, quickly picking up speed. Aubrey's mouth fell open as Stacie got over half way down without falling. She was sure Stacie was going to hurt herself at this point when she fell, she was going too fast.

Stacie made it to the bottom of the hill, though, arching in a half circle to slow down and eventually stopping in front of Aubrey. She lifted her arms in the air with a wide, smug grin on her face.

"Did you play me?! Are you some secret snowboard professional?"

Stacie gave her a cocky grin. "No. I just _really_ wanted a back rub."

* * *

 **A/N: Before you ask - yes, this is continuing. Also, reviews make me write faster. That's just science.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bellas got back to their cabin and Amy was on the phone ordering pizza almost as soon as they walked through the door. When she was done, she grabbed Lilly and told the others that they were off in search of alcohol. Aubrey fought to not roll her eyes. She had promised them she would try to be a little more relaxed on this trip if she could manage it. She would just have to save her lecture about how horrible alcohol is for your vocal cords for when they got back to Barden.

Stacie had gone to change and Aubrey was heading in that direction when Chloe popped her head out of her bedroom door.

"Aubrey, a word," Chloe said, motioning for the blonde to go in the room.

Aubrey arched an eyebrow at Chloe's weird tone. Her stomach dropped and she was suddenly nervous in that way you get when anyone says something similar to 'we need to talk' and you have no idea what it's about but it can only be bad. She slowly went into the room.

The room was essentially the same as Aubrey's room with Stacie but Aubrey thinks hers might be a little bigger.

Chloe turned to face Aubrey. "What's going on with you and Stacie?" she asked, right to the point. The redhead doesn't beat around the bush when it involves information like this.

"W-what?" Aubrey faltered. "What are you talking about?" she quickly recovered.

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. "One: you sat by each other on the bus to the airport. Two: you sat by each other waiting for the plane. Three: you sat by each other _on_ the plane even though you asked me to sit by you. Four-"

"I get it! Sheesh," Aubrey interrupted.

"Wait, one more, the most important one: I saw you holding hands alone in your room."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "That wasn't anything! It was nothing." Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment. "You're mistaken."

"Really? Because when I looked out the window at that view, the only person I wanted to hold hands with was Beca." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "And it didn't look like nothing."

Aubrey let out a slow breathe. She didn't know why she was fighting this, she normally tells Chloe everything (mostly because the redhead won't have it any other way). She shook her head. "I don't know what's going. That's the honest truth. And apart from what you saw, nothing has happened."

Chloe gave Aubrey a skeptical look before quickly dropping it when she examined Aubrey's face. "How do you feel about her?"

Aubrey looked down at the ground, shrugging her shoulders a little. Chloe reached out and touched Aubrey's arm. The blonde looked back up. "I don't know. Can't that be enough?"

Chloe slowly nodded. "Of course that's enough."

The redhead expected the conversation to be over but Aubrey didn't turn to leave.

"I like being with her. She makes me laugh," the blonde mused quietly, "she makes me _feel_ things that I can't quite name yet - things no one else makes me feel." She looked down at her hands and twirled her ring around her finger. "But, she's Stacie, you know?"

Chloe's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, sighing. "She's _Stacie_. She's gorgeous, she's smart - I've watched guys literally crawl over each other to get to her - and besides that, all signs point to her being straight."

Chloe clicked her tongue lightly. "You're _Aubrey_ , okay?" Aubrey huffed out a breath and Chloe had to grab her wrist to keep her from moving. "You're amazing, beautiful, smart, determined - and besides all that, all signs point to _you_ being straight too." Aubrey let out a small laugh. "I've been watching her, Bree. She's into you."

Aubrey's face tinted red slightly. She wasn't necessarily buying what Chloe was saying but it was ridiculously sweet anyway.

* * *

Aubrey finished eating and pulled out her phone. She wanted to see what the weather was going to look like for the rest of their stay. She was still sitting at the table with a few of the Bellas who were in a lively debate about the Bachelor or some other nonsense. Stacie had disappeared a bit ago but Aubrey was trying her best not to think about the brunette at all. Compartmentalizing is something she does well - or, that's what she used to think.

She lifted her eyes from the screen when she heard a loud catcall whistle from the other side of the room. Her phone clattered loudly on the table when Stacie walked into her view clad in a tiny black and neon pink bikini. Aubrey must have temporarily forgotten how to breathe because she found herself sucking in a gulp of air, lungs strained.

"Hot tub time!" Stacie called excitedly. The few Bellas who remained in the dining room hopped up and dispersed to go change, leaving Stacie and Aubrey alone.

Aubrey picked up her fallen phone and began to look at the screen like she was completely engrossed. She felt, more than heard, Stacie approach her. The brunette circled around the table and came to Aubrey's side.

She leaned in over Aubrey's shoulder, her mouth close to Aubrey's ear. "Aren't you going to come into the hot tub?" Aubrey shivered as she felt Stacie's breath tickle her ear.

The blonde swallowed. "Yeah, yes, sure," Aubrey responded nervously. Stacie chuckled deep her in throat.

"Well, go change. I can't wait to see your swimsuit."

Aubrey's face flushed as she got up to go change. She passed Jessica and Ashley on her way to her room - they were already in their suits and headed downstairs.

Aubrey pulled out her swimsuit options. There was a more conservative blue two-piece and a more risqué small, black bikini. Aubrey thought back to Stacie's suit and knew she needed to choose the black one.

Aubrey changed and threw her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She carefully wrapped a towel around herself and headed down to the back deck.

All the Bellas were in the hot tub by the time Aubrey stepped outside. The hot tub was big but with 9 girls already in it, there was hardly any space left. Stacie watched Aubrey close the sliding glass door behind herself and immediately wrap her arms around her body. The hot tub was outside and it was very cold.

Aubrey looked around and Stacie saw the moment she realized the only empty space was next to her. She gave her a bright grin when they made eye contact.

"Get in here, it's freezing," Stacie called over, drawing the attention of the other girls.

Aubrey got closer and dropped her towel when she knew Stacie was watching. The brunette's mouth opened. Her eyes widened and trailed down Aubrey's body, from her exposed neck to her tight abs to her long and muscular legs. Stacie wanted to reach out and feel if her skin was as soft as it looked.

"Dude, you are literally drooling," Beca said, low enough for no one else to hear. Stacie snapped her mouth closed but didn't look away from Aubrey as she climbed into the hot tub on her right and slid into the empty space beside her.

Aubrey groaned contentedly as she sat down and leaned back, feeling the hot water ease her muscles. The sound made Stacie's stomach flip. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to ignore the loud commotion of too many conversations happening at the same time.

Stacie's voice was suddenly speaking low in her ear with no warning, causing her eyes to shoot open in surprise. "I love your swimsuit," the brunette murmured before straightening her body and leaning back slightly. Before Aubrey could react, Stacie was already turned the other way and saying something to Beca.

Her eyes drifted and settled on Chloe, who was already looking at her. The redhead gave her a knowing look with a smug smile. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Fat Amy had half the group engrossed in some sort of lively story. Aubrey started listening, trying to catch up to speed, when she felt a hand on her left thigh. She whipped her head towards Stacie but the brunette had her head turned away and was laughing at something Chloe had just said.

Aubrey felt Stacie's index finger start to trace circles on her leg. Heat rushed through her and she thought she might be at serious risk of having some sort of heat stroke. Her pulse was racing - and when Stacie began lazily running her hand up and down her thigh, she had to close her eyes and take in a shaky breath.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with a look of concern on Chloe's face.

"Bree, are you okay?"

Stacie turned her head towards Aubrey, a look of innocent amusement on her face.

"Aubrey?" Chloe's voice went up in pitch.

"I'm - I'm - It's really hot in here." Aubrey took a deep breath.

"Yeah… It's a hot tub," Beca said.

Aubrey recovered enough to narrow her eyes. "Your commentary is helpful, as always, Beca." Chloe giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette, placing a kiss on her temple. Aubrey felt a brief pang of jealousy before Stacie's hand resumed its motion and distracted her.

And then it was gone so fast it left Aubrey wondering if she hadn't just imagined the whole thing.

Any attempts to to focus or join in on the conversation for the rest of evening were fruitless. Aubrey thought about the amused look on Stacie's face, like the brunette knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and for the first time wondered if Chloe had been right when she said Stacie was into her.

When the girls got out of the hot tub, Amy started asking everyone what they wanted to drink. Stacie told them she was feeling pretty tired and was just going to go to sleep. Cynthia Rose did her best to pressure Stacie into staying up later but the brunette wasn't having it.

Aubrey decided she was feeling pretty tired as well but she didn't announce her plans to end the night to the group - she didn't want to draw any attention. She followed Stacie to their room and changed quickly while the brunette was using the bathroom.

When Stacie emerged, she was already in her pajamas - shorts and a tank top. She flopped on the bed and immediately winced.

"I'm so sore," she groaned.

"You did fall about a thousand times," Aubrey chuckled.

"It was worth it - at least I won the bet." Stacie grinned. "Speaking of which, I think it's about time you paid up." She rolled over so she was laying on her stomach. "If you expect me to sit up, you've got another thing coming."

Stacie thought Aubrey would protest, or at least hesitate. She didn't expect to feel the blonde instantly straddling her, hands over the clothed part of her lower back. She didn't have time to focus on it though because suddenly those hands were kneading into her and she couldn't quite suppress the moan that escaped.

Aubrey stilled for a fraction of second when she heard Stacie. She wondered if Stacie noticed the small tremor in her hand or the sudden temperature increase in her body. It's not her fault - Stacie had given her the ammunition to imagine what other sounds her hands can get the brunette to make.

Aubrey placed her hands on the waistband of Stacie's shorts and slid them up her back under the shirt. She felt the sharp intake of breath from the body beneath her and it stirred something within her; it made her confidence grow.

"You know," Aubrey purred, leaning in close to Stacie's ear, "this would be a lot easier if your shirt wasn't in the way." She smirked when she heard the tiniest, softest groan.

"Take it off then," Stacie said, and it sounded to Aubrey like a challenge. There was nothing Aubrey Posen liked more than a challenge.

She wasted no time pushing the shirt up and off, Stacie helping by slightly lifting her body off the bed. Stacie hadn't been wearing anything under her shirt and Aubrey took a moment to look at her bare back, to notice her shoulder blades, her spine, the small birthmark on her upper right shoulder. Stacie fidgeted, a small and impatient gesture.

Aubrey placed her fingertips lightly at the base of Stacie's neck and let them trace small swooping patterns down her back. She felt a shiver run through Stacie beneath her. Aubrey felt a sudden desire to press herself against the brunette's back, to place small kisses on the back of her neck - but her confidence wasn't quite _that_ high.

When she got to the bottom of Stacie's back, she pressed her palms flat and returned them to the top with hard pressure. She released the pressure at the top and, again, lightly traced her fingertips down Stacie's back. She kept doing this for awhile, the combination of light touches down and hard pressure up was mesmerizing - for both girls.

Finally, Aubrey started focusing on specific parts of Stacie's back, massaging out the knots as she found them.

"How," Stacie started but gasped when Aubrey started kneading a sensitive spot, "are you so good at this?"

Aubrey chuckled, a low and seductive sound that shot heat immediately through Stacie. The blonde chose not to answer and just kept messaging. After probably an hour or so of doing this, Aubrey's hands slowed.

She leaned in, again, to Stacie's ear. "I think I've fulfilled the terms of our bet."

"Nooo," Stacie immediately whined, "don't stop."

"Hmm," Aubrey hummed, "I guess you'll just have to win another bet." She swiped her hands down Stacie's back one last time before she rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

When she came back out, she was disappointed to see that Stacie had already put her shirt back on. It must have been apparent on her face because suddenly the brunette gave her a look. "What?" she asked, but the light smirk on her face told Aubrey she already knew.

Aubrey went around the bed and got into her side, quickly pulling the covers up. Stacie reached over and turned the bedside lamp off and they were plunged into darkness. The both lay there on their backs silently for awhile.

When Stacie shifted and rolled to her side, her back facing Aubrey, the blonde couldn't help but reach out and touch her bare shoulder. Stacie tensed for a second, not expecting it, and then froze to see what Aubrey was going to do.

Aubrey traced small, light circles around the same spot for awhile - finally whispering, "Do you know you have a birthmark right here?" The moonlight was shining into the room and Aubrey could just make it out.

"Mm," Stacie mumbled, sleepily. Aubrey knew Stacie was on the brink of falling asleep. She kept lightly touching her until her own eyelids felt too heavy to continue. She could hear Stacie's even breathing and the sound lulled her to sleep quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: See, I told you I'm a liar - it's not a two-shot after all. Hope you don't mind. And remember - reviews make me write faster. That's just science.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey blinked her eyes a few times against the sunlight when she woke the next morning. She looked at the empty spot next to her and furrowed her eyebrows. Before she had a chance to wonder where Stacie was, though, the brunette came jumping on the bed, making Aubrey's body bounce.

"Aubrey, wake up! Come look outside." Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and tugged. The blonde struggled to sit up as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes before she heard an exasperated sigh. "Get up!"

Stacie bounced on the bed again and yanked Aubrey's arm until the blonde came tumbling after her. She pulled her to the window. Aubrey had to shield her eyes for a second because it was impossibly bright outside.

When her eyes finally got over being initially blinded, she was able to see what Stacie had dragged her out of bed for. It was snowing - not just a little, a lot - and it was amazingly beautiful. Stacie didn't drop her hand when they got to the window so they stood there side by side, mesmerized by all the little, white flakes.

They didn't talk at all, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Each girl was reluctant to let the moment end. The only movement was Stacie shifting her hand to lace their fingers together. She gave Aubrey's hand a light squeeze and Aubrey squeezed back, like some sort of unspoken communication.

They couldn't stand there all day though and when Amy shouted something up the stairs about breakfast being ready, they reluctantly broke apart to join the others.

Amy had prepared a feast - eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage. There was so much food.

"Does anyone want to make their drink more interesting?" Amy said, already pouring some vodka in her orange juice.

"Amy! It's 9 am!" Chloe admonished.

Amy shrugged. "It's 5 o'clock somewhere. Cheers!"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think it is."

"Actually," Stacie interjected, "it's 5 o'clock in Zürich. And Amsterdam. And Milan. And Berlin. And..." Stacie had been busy preparing her plate of food as she spoke but looked up when no one said anything. Everyone was staring at her. Her eyes flicked over the group, landing on Aubrey. "Um, and a lot of other places," she finished.

"Well," Amy broke the silence, "that calls for more alcohol!" She grabbed the bottle and poured more in her cup.

When the girls finished eating and cleaning up, they all went to go get ready to return to the slopes. Aubrey finished what she was doing in the bathroom and returned to the main part of the bedroom, finding Stacie standing in the middle of the room with several hats in her hands.

"I noticed your head was not properly covered yesterday. Do you not have a hat? You can use one of mine." She held out her hats to show the blonde.

"I am not wearing one of those," Aubrey said with a laugh. Each of the hats had some sort of pointed animal ears or face on them. "Don't get me wrong, you are completely adorable in them. I just don't think I would be able to pull it off."

"You need to wear a hat, though. You saw how hard it's snowing and it's colder today than yesterday." Aubrey thought it was really cute how Stacie was worried.

"I'll be fine!" Aubrey went to move around Stacie but the girl blocked her.

"Okay, but here's the thing. You can't get sick - because I don't want to get sick," she said, leaning in closer to Aubrey. "And I have a feeling if you get sick, I will definitely get sick."

Aubrey's stomach flipped at Stacie's closeness. She watched Stacie's eyes flit to her lips briefly before the brunette pulled away.

"So, pick a hat," Stacie said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I saw hats for sale at the base of the slopes. I'll buy one."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It didn't take long for Aubrey to find a simple black hat at the store when the girls arrived. Stacie had scrunched her nose at it and called it boring but boring suited Aubrey just fine. Aubrey was a little happy that Stacie made her buy a hat, actually, because it was still snowing super hard.

Aubrey paid for the hat and took off the tag. She put it on her head and looked up to find Stacie staring at her.

"What?" Aubrey asked, adjusting the hat.

"Oh," Stacie cleared her throat, "that hat, it's not as boring as I thought."

Aubrey frowned. "Does it look bad?"

"No," Stacie said, shaking her head. "It looks really, _really_ good."

Aubrey was going to have Stacie expand on that but Chloe and Beca approached them at that moment.

"Do you guys want to go sledding with us?" Chloe asked.

"Oh! Yes, I want to," Aubrey said excitedly, "and Stacie could probably use a break from falling." She stuck her tongue out Stacie.

"Hey," Stacie pouted. "At least I won."

"Won what?" Beca asked.

"The bet. She bet me I couldn't get down the hill without falling and I won," Stacie said smugly.

"First of all, I did _not_ bet you. _You_ bet me. Secondly-"

"What did you bet?" Chloe interrupted.

"A back rub," Stacie grinned.

"Oh, _really_?" Chloe gave Aubrey a pointed look, raising her eyebrows, and Beca smirked. Aubrey's face tinted.

"So, sledding, can we do that now, please?" Aubrey said impatiently.

Chloe decided to give Aubrey a pass for the time being but if she didn't start seeing some progress with those two soon, she would have to take matters into her own hands. Maybe. Aubrey would really hate that.

The girls made their way towards a shuttle that would take them to the sledding hills. Stacie and Aubrey were walking behind Beca and Chloe. Aubrey watched Beca's hand casually reach out and before it even made it halfway to Chloe, Chloe's hand was doing the same - like they were so used to holding hands, it was just a natural state they were both striving to maintain. It sort of made Aubrey ache inside - and long to be able to reach out her own hand.

Aubrey took a quick look at Stacie. She seemed to be looking at Beca and Chloe's joined hands as well. Without breaking her forward stare, Stacie took her next step to move closer to Aubrey so that their arms were now touching. Aubrey warmed a little at the thought that maybe that was Stacie's way of reaching out, of being close to her without the bold move of grabbing her hand. Aubrey pressed the side of her arm into Stacie's, hoping the brunette knew that was Aubrey's way of reaching out too.

The shuttle was really crowded by the time they reached it and there were only two spots left. The driver told them that the next shuttle wouldn't come for another hour though so they should just pile in. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and went in, pulling Beca onto her lap. Stacie went in next and grinned at Aubrey. Aubrey hesitated briefly before going in and sitting on top of Stacie.

"This cannot be safe," Aubrey said. "Is this even legal?" she called up to the driver.

"Don't worry, Bree. It's a short drive," Chloe said.

"Yeah and look, I can be your seatbelt." Stacie wrapped her arms tight around Aubrey's waist.

Aubrey's stomach flipped as she felt the pressure of Stacie's arms around her through her winter coat. She glanced nervously outside the shuttle window - the snow was still coming down heavily. Stacie stretched her body up and placed her chin on Aubrey's shoulder.

"We'll be there before you know it," Stacie murmured in Aubrey's ear, sensing her anxiety. And she was right - they were there before Aubrey's thoughts even had a chance to drift away from how impossibly sweet Stacie was for paying attention.

"Holy…" - "Whoa, dude." Chloe and Beca spoke at the same time when they got out of the shuttle.

These weren't any ordinary sledding hills. They were huge and steep - so much so that after you went down the big hill, you had to go up another to slow you down enough before the ground leveled out. One of the best parts was the pulley system that pulled you up to the top on your sled so you didn't have to walk up.

They made their way to the sleds, where their options were either a single or a double. Stacie reached for the double without hesitating.

"You wanna ride with me, right?" she asked Aubrey as an afterthought. Aubrey nodded, smiling a little to herself.

They let themselves be pulled to the top of the hill.

"I bet we can get to the bottom faster than you guys," Stacie said to Beca and Chloe.

"Do you have a gambling problem? Or have you just been hanging out with Cynthia Rose too much?" Aubrey questioned, only half kidding.

Stacie stuck out her tongue at her. "At least you can be on the winning side this time."

Aubrey gave her a playful smack.

"Hey, no fair!" Stacie yelled after Beca and Chloe who had already started going down the hill when she was distracted by Aubrey. "Those cheaters!" Aubrey laughed at Stacie's sincere annoyance.

Stacie sat at the back end of the sled and patted in front of her. Aubrey sat, back pressed to Stacie. Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist and the blonde leaned into her.

"Are you ready?" Stacie asked.

"Ready!"

Stacie had to let go of Aubrey for a second to push them over edge of the hill. Her arms immediately returned to Aubrey's waist and the blonde crossed her arms over Stacie's and gripped her coat.

They both squealed excitedly as their sled picked up speed. They reached the bottom of the hill disappointingly fast and their sled climbed the second hill, keeping their speed most of the way up. By the time the ground leveled out, they had finally started to slow.

Suddenly, they went over a big bump, knocking their sled off kilter. Both Aubrey and Stacie tried to keep it upright but they lost control, toppling over. They both fell out to the side, a tangled mess of arms and legs as they rolled. Stacie landed on top of Aubrey with a "oof" - their faces suddenly close.

They both laid there for a moment, slightly dazed.

"Are you okay?" Stacie murmured after a second, not yet getting off of Aubrey. Her eyes went to Aubrey's lips for the briefest of moments.

"Yeah, I-" Aubrey started but was cut off by Stacie's lips on hers. The kiss was short, barely more than peck, but it made Aubrey's heart feel like it was leaping out of her chest.

Stacie pulled back and looked at Aubrey, wide eyed - almost as if the kiss was just as much of a surprise to her as it had been to Aubrey. Neither girl said anything in the seconds after, and then the sound of approaching footsteps made the moment pass completely.

"Are you guys okay?" Chloe said, out of breath from rushing to them.

Stacie groaned and rolled off of Aubrey onto her back and laid there. "We're fine, I think." She turned her head to Aubrey. "We're fine, right?" Her eyes held a plea and Aubrey knew she wasn't asking about their physical well-being.

"Yeah, yes," Aubrey said. "We're fine. Where is Beca?"

"Oh, she was laughing too hard to run over here."

Aubrey looked over in the distance and found Beca's tiny figure making her way over to them, amusement obvious in her face. She rolled her eyes. They were never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

Aubrey sat quietly on the couch in the cabin, replaying the events of earlier in the day. They had had so much fun that she was able to almost forget about the fact that Stacie had kissed her. _Almost_.

That's actually a complete lie. You don't just forget when someone like Stacie Conrad kisses you, not even almost. The kiss was so short but her lips burned like they were on fire for hours after. The kiss left her with a hollow ache in the pit of her stomach and the desire for more.

She had caught herself staring at Stacie's lips several times while the brunette was talking to others during dinner. She didn't mean to be quiet for the evening but her mind was already racing with private thoughts; she didn't have it in her to join in any conversation.

She hadn't missed Stacie's glances at her. She remembered her wide eyes after their lips met and wondered if Stacie had even meant to kiss her - and whether she regretted that it happened.

Stacie was better at masking her preoccupation. Instead of staying in her head, she became overly vocal - sometimes joining three different conversations at once.

Stacie and Aubrey sat by each other at dinner and while playing games in the living room with the girls, but it wasn't until the very end of the night that they even spoke to each other. And even that was only to confirm that it was time to go to the room for the night - as if there was some sort of rule that they had to go at the same time.

Aubrey's nerves spiked as she sat on the bed waiting for Stacie to come out of the bathroom. She had already changed and she scanned her belongings for something to grab that would make her look like she wasn't just sitting there waiting for Stacie to emerge. She wasn't able to find anything before the brunette joined her.

Stacie bounced on the bed. "Look at this," she said, pushing the bottom of her shorts up slightly to show Aubrey an impressively large bruise on the outside of her upper thigh.

"Oh my god," Aubrey gasped. "Does it hurt?"

"It's a little sore but so is my entire body," Stacie said with a little laugh. "Are you sore?"

"Yes, but that's not exactly surprising. It's the second day in a row that you took me down with you." Aubrey stuck her tongue out.

"That wasn't my fault today!"

"You certainly didn't help the situation," Aubrey laughed.

"Neither did you!" Stacie huffed. "But that reminds me," her tone shifted from joking to more serious, "I do still owe you a back rub."

Aubrey's stomach flipped. "Yes, you do," she murmured.

Stacie leaned in closer. "Lay down then."

Aubrey released a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly laid in the middle of the bed on her stomach.

Stacie straddled Aubrey and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I have a feeling you have a lot of knots."

"Oh?" Aubrey was trying to get a handle on the butterflies in her stomach.

Stacie hummed while she applied pressure. "You're a very tense person," she said. The brunette leaned down, her mouth by Aubrey's ear. "I'd like to get you to relax-" Stacie whispered, "-eventually."

Heat spread through Aubrey. She had to bite back a whimper as Stacie kneaded out a knot. Stacie watched Aubrey's profile - watched as the blonde closed her eyes and bit her lip. Stacie swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous. It didn't happen often, especially not in these situations, but Aubrey was a close friend and what she wanted to do was definitely crossing a line.

It could be argued that the line was crossed long ago, even before she kissed the blonde earlier, but those things and that kiss could probably be forgotten. Anything she does now, in this setting, couldn't be ignored. She was sure Aubrey felt something for her but the blonde was hard to read.

Stacie's hands had slowed slightly while she was thinking but then resumed their motion with more vigor. Almost as suddenly as it started, her doubts were gone and her confidence returned full force.

Stacie ran her hands over Aubrey's bare shoulders, massaging as she went. She slipped her hands underneath Aubrey's tank top, applying pressure at times and at other times lightly running her fingers over her spine.

Aubrey felt Stacie shift above her slightly. She thought Stacie was going to lean in and say something to her again. She wasn't prepared to feel lips graze the crook of her neck. Aubrey inhaled sharply. The lips pressed down in the same spot again, this time with more pressure.

Stacie began placing open mouth kisses along Aubrey's neck and shoulder. Aubrey felt like she couldn't breathe. Stacie felt the blonde's back rising and falling quickly. She was having her own trouble breathing.

A shiver ran up Aubrey's spine. She was biting her lip so hard, she was sure she'd draw blood soon. She felt the pressure of Stacie's body ease up and realized the brunette had straightened and put her weight on her knees.

Stacie's hand gently nudged Aubrey's shoulder, urging the blonde the turn over. Aubrey's stomach flipped as she moved to lay on her back. She looked up at Stacie over her. The brunette was biting her lip and it struck Aubrey that she can't recall ever being so turned on before - and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Stacie fell forward, transferring some of her weight to her hands which she placed on either side of Aubrey's head. Stacie's eyes scanned Aubrey's face, pausing the longest on her lips before meeting her eyes. They looked at the blonde's and seemed to be asking some sort of question - and when Aubrey's eyes flicked to her lips, she got her her answer.

She leaned in and her lips met Aubrey's. It was light and short, like the kiss they shared earlier. Stacie only pulled back a fraction, eyes searching Aubrey's again. Aubrey closed the distance this time, kissing the brunette with more pressure.

Aubrey's hand snaked into Stacie's hair and pulled her head down without breaking contact. Stacie's tongue ran along Aubrey's bottom lip and Aubrey opened her mouth with a light moan. Stacie quickly deepened the kiss and suddenly their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Stacie broke away first - they were both panting and trying to catch their breath. She leaned in grazed her mouth along Aubrey's jawline, lightly nipping every a few times.

When Stacie moved off of Aubrey and laid on her side, the blonde whimpered at the loss of contact. Stacie put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss before bringing her mouth to Aubrey's ear.

"I can't control myself when I'm on top of you."

"You don't have to-" Aubrey kissed Stacie's neck, "-control yourself."

Stacie groaned and shifted, trying to quell her desire. "Oh, but I do." She traced a finger along Aubrey's neck and over her collarbone. She kissed the blonde passionately once more before slowing the kiss and pulling her lips away.

Stacie rested her head on her pillow and laid on her side facing Aubrey. Her finger lightly traced a looping pattern on the inside of Aubrey's wrist while their heartbeats were given an opportunity to slow. When Stacie saw Aubrey's eyelids getting heavy, she reached over and turned off the lamp. She covered them both with the comforter and snuggled closer to Aubrey, wrapping her arm around the blonde. Sleep was able to quickly pull her under.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Lol I suck at one-shots, clearly. Should I go on with this? If so, reviews make me write faster (science). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, etc - I really, really appreciate it! You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey woke to find Stacie still sleeping cuddled up next to her, arm casually thrown over her waist, head on her shoulder. Aubrey's heart swelled as she looked down at Stacie. Her mind flashed to visions of the future, of waking up like this being a normal part of her day. She shook the thought out of her head - not sure how likely the scenario was.

Aubrey tried to be as still as possible but somehow Stacie began shifting in her sleep. Maybe the sudden pounding of Aubrey's heart was waking her up. Stacie's arm tightened around her waist. She lifted her head slightly.

"Hey you. Good morning," Stacie said, with a smile. Aubrey felt a little bit of the weight on her chest lift when it didn't appear that the light of day made Stacie regret anything.

"Morning," Aubrey said lightly. She ran her hand through Stacie's hair.

A pounding came on the door, making them both jump slightly.

"Are you guys awake?" Amy yelled through the door. Stacie groaned and rolled onto her back. She threw an arm over her eyes.

"Can we just stay in bed today?" she asked. Aubrey chuckled and sat up.

The door swung open and Amy was on the other side, already dressed in outdoor gear. She seemed all ready to say something but then stopped and looked around the room.

"You only have one bed."

"Great observational skills, Amy. Did you need something?" Aubrey asked, standing and heading to the bathroom.

"We're all going for a walk on a trail outside. Do you guys want to come?" Amy asked. She motioned between the two of them, "Or would you rather spend the morning together in bed doing lesbian things?"

Aubrey went towards Amy and lightly pushed her out of the door. "Oh my god, get out. We'll come on the walk. Just give us a few minutes to get ready."

Aubrey shut the door on Amy and cringed when she heard a muffled voice shout out, "Lesbihonest, you didn't deny anything!"

"Go away, Amy!" Aubrey yelled. She turned around to see Stacie had gotten up from bed and was getting closer to her. Aubrey's back was to the door when Stacie was just inches away. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You know, I wouldn't mind staying in bed and doing lesbian things," she said, leaning in and putting her lips on Aubrey's neck. The blonde closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. Stacie's lips moved their way up to her lips, capturing them quickly before pulling away. "But I guess a walk with 8 other girls is okay too," she said, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

Aubrey quickly took the lip between her teeth, swiping her tongue over it, and felt Stacie press her body against her with a light moan. Aubrey pushed Stacie off of her with a chuckle when she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Go get ready," Aubrey laughed.

Stacie let out a little whine and playfully stomped away into the bathroom.

Once they were ready, they met the rest of the girls outside and headed towards a trail in the woods near their cabin. The sun was bright and it was glaring off the snow, blinding them, until they reached the partial shade of the trail. The temperature dipped slightly beneath the trees but it was too beautiful in there for anyone to notice.

The trail was only wide enough for a pair of people to walk side by side. Stacie hung back slightly and let the other girls pass her. When Aubrey noticed, she went to the back of the group too. Stacie smiled at her but as her eyes searched Aubrey's head, she frowned.

"Where's your hat?" Stacie asked.

"Oh! I must have forgotten it." Aubrey shrugged.

"You need a hat," Stacie said adamantly. She took off her glove and unzipped one of her pockets. She reached in and pulled out scrunched up hat. It had a monkey face with little ears sticking out of it and two braided pieces coming from the flaps on the side.

"Oh my god, what is your obsession with hats?" Stacie ignored Aubrey and reached out her arm to hand her the hat. "I'm not wearing that," Aubrey said, laughing. "It's too silly."

"Well, you should have remembered your hat."

Stacie took the hat in both hands and went to put it on Aubrey's head. Aubrey ducked out of the way and stepped to the side. She smirked at Stacie. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her and before Aubrey even knew what was happening, she was being tackled to the ground, straddled with her arms trapped at her sides, and the hat was being placed on her head.

Stacie leaned over, her face just inches from Aubrey's. "Leave it on - and I'll give you a treat later."

Stacie jumped up and held out her hand to Aubrey. Once Aubrey was standing again, the brunette looked at her to see what she would do.

Aubrey sighed but didn't touch the hat on her head. "Let's catch up to the group." She started walking, leaving Stacie to smirk at her back before she hurried to fall in step with the blonde.

They caught up to Chloe and Beca but it appeared they lost the rest of the group somewhere along the way. Chloe looked behind her, her face of concern melting into one of amusement when she took in Aubrey's hat. Aubrey shot her a glare and Chloe tried to stifle her laughter but it was enough to catch Beca's attention, who turned back to look at Aubrey. Both Beca and Chloe stopped walking.

"Nice hat, Posen," Beca smirked.

"How can you see it from all the way down there, Hobbit?" Beca's smirk turned into a glare but it couldn't rival Aubrey's.

"Okay, okay, knock it off you two. Aubrey, the hat looks adorable on you. And Beca," Stacie paused, thinking, "I'm sorry you're so short."

Aubrey laughed and Beca scoffed - but the scoff was quickly turned into a yelp as something hit her back. She turned just in time to see a snowball whizzing towards her - she ducked, and it smashed into Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey's eyes widened and searched for the source but none of the other Bellas were around.

Movement behind a tree a short distance ahead caught Aubrey's eye. Lilly peaked out from the tree and threw a snowball, with impressive aim, at Chloe - hitting her in the leg. Suddenly the rest of the girls came out from various locations and snowballs began flying in all directions. Beca swiped up some snow to throw back while Chloe squealed and put her arms over her face.

Aubrey was suddenly being yanked off the trail and had to stumble to match pace with Stacie, who was holding her arm. A snowball whizzed by the front of her and exploded when it hit Stacie's stomach. The brunette laughed and picked up her pace until she shoved Aubrey behind a tree.

They paused for a second before Stacie peeked around the tree and quickly returned her head. Seconds later, Aubrey watched a snowball fly past the side of the tree right where Stacie's face had just been. The brunette laughed again and grabbed Aubrey's hand.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"For what?" Aubrey hissed.

"To make a run for it." Amusement lit Stacie's eyes as she tugged Aubrey's hand.

They both started running, Aubrey letting Stacie lead. They zigzagged between trees until they were out of breath. Finally, Stacie pulled Aubrey behind a huge tree with a thick trunk. Aubrey's back rested against it and Stacie stood in front of her while they took a moment to catch their breath.

Stacie put her finger up to her lips to tell Aubrey not to talk. She looked around the tree for a few seconds.

"I think we lost them." Stacie grinned.

She pressed her body up to Aubrey's and looked into her eyes, causing Aubrey to forget how to breathe. Stacie surged forward and kissed the blonde. Her mouth felt warm on Aubrey's cool lips. The kiss surprised her but Aubrey closed her eyes and quickly relaxed into it, opening her mouth to let Stacie deepen the kiss.

Aubrey took control of the kiss after a few moments, her tongue winning the battle after she caught Stacie's lip between her teeth.

Stacie ripped her lips away from Aubrey's, sucking in a breath of cold air. She groaned slightly as she put her forehead against Aubrey's and closed her eyes.

"What?" Aubrey looked concerned.

"You're just-" Stacie took another deep breath, "-holy shit. You're really good at that."

Heat rushed to Aubrey's face but she tried her best to smirk. She took a gloved hand and placed it on the back of Stacie's neck, pulling the rest of her face forward until their lips met again with renewed frenzy. They quickly realized that their jackets and gloves were annoyingly limiting their access to each other.

They paused mid-kiss as they heard a tree branch snap a ways away. They stayed frozen until they heard Chloe and Beca talking a bit in the distance.

"I'm just saying, Aubrey will never make a move on her own. You need to tell Stacie to do it."

"It's none of my business, Chlo."

"But they like each other so much." Aubrey heard Chloe's voice taking on a familiar whine. She looked shyly at Stacie. The brunette was trying her hardest not to laugh and Aubrey couldn't help but smile in response.

"And it would be just my luck for Aubrey to somehow find out I meddled. No thanks. I've seen more than enough of the wrath of Aubrey Posen." Aubrey smirked and Stacie playfully smacked her shoulder.

"Fine, you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to take action myself." Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other, both quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

While Beca and Chloe continued talking, getting closer and closer, Stacie carefully leaned over to look around the tree before straightening. She slowly bent down and gathered some snow, patting it into a ball between her hands. She handed it to Aubrey before making a few more, another that she handed to Aubrey and two she kept for herself.

"They're straight ahead of this tree but walking that way," Stacie whispered, pointing to the right of them.

Stacie told Aubrey to turn around and then she quietly counted to three. The both quickly left their cover, Stacie opting to go to the left side of the tree while Aubrey went to the right. They both lifted the snowballs that were in their right hands and looked at each other. Stacie nodded. They looked ahead, took aim, and threw.

Beca and Chloe were walking perpendicular in relation to Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe was on the side closest to them and both snowballs hit her. She yelped, stopped and covered her head waiting for more. She halted so suddenly that Beca had continued a few steps before realizing what was happening, leaving her exposed. Stacie and Aubrey used their final snowballs to hit Beca. Stacie's hit her thigh but Aubrey's grazed her shoulder, slowing it a bit, before it smacked against her jaw.

Beca looked around, incredulous. "Ow, dude! Not the face."

Aubrey and Stacie started laughing, making their location known.

"I'm sorry, Beca. If you were a normal height, that would have hit your stomach. That's not my fault," Aubrey said once she recovered.

Beca knelt down and quickly got some snow. She whipped it at Aubrey, hitting her in the dead center of the chest. Chloe uncovered her face.

"Are you done now? I don't like snow flying at my face."

"You should be safe, it's only me they're hitting in the face," Beca grumbled. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing all the way over here? Everyone already went back and we couldn't find you," Chloe said. Aubrey shifted her eyes to Stacie for a second.

"We were waiting to attack you with snowballs," Stacie said, shrugging.

They made their way back to the cabin to get something to eat before returning to the slopes. This time, Stacie wisely chose to retire the snowboard in favor of regular skis. She caught on to skiing much more quickly than snowboarding, especially because Aubrey was able to instruct her better.

Chloe and Beca stayed with them the whole day without a break. Each time Stacie and Aubrey faced one another to talk, their eyes would flicker to each other's lips. By the time they made their way back to the cabin that evening, they were each keenly aware of the sexual tension coursing between them. If Stacie wasn't so unsure of how the blonde would react, she would have made out with her all day in front of everyone - she didn't care.

The girls entered the cabin and took off their outdoors gear, each scattering to their own rooms to change. The second Stacie shut the bedroom door behind her, Aubrey's lips were on hers. Stacie whimpered slightly into the kiss, instantly turned on by Aubrey's aggression.

Aubrey moved her lips down to Stacie's neck, biting it hard and then flattening her tongue against the spot to soothe it. Stacie felt her knees starting to give out. Aubrey's mouth moved to Stacie's ear, gently taking the lobe between her teeth for a moment.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," Aubrey murmured.

Stacie's head fell back against the door as her eyes fluttered close. Aubrey pressed her leg into Stacie, causing the brunette's eyes to fly open with a gasp. She felt Aubrey smirk against her neck.

"Oh, god," Stacie panted, "you have to stop or I'll never be able to let you out of this room."

Aubrey placed light kisses along Stacie's jawline inbetween her next words. "That would be highly suspicious."

Stacie gripped Aubrey's hips, pulling them towards her as she pushed herself into them, making Aubrey whimper. The blonde slid her hands underneath Stacie's shirt and splayed them over her ribs before curling them and scratching down. She felt the brunette's abs tense.

A knock at the door ripped them apart. Stacie turned, leaning with her palm placed flat against the wall surface to take a moment to breathe. Aubrey turned away when Stacie reached for the handle, knowing her face was flushed.

"Hey Stace," Chloe's said brightly. She hesitated slightly. "Is everything alright?"

Stacie laughed lightly. "Yeah, you weirdo. What's up?" Aubrey was suddenly glad Stacie was the one who answered the door. She knew she'd be horrible at normalizing anything.

"The girls decided they're going to some sort of bar dance club place. Beca and I are staying here though and we were wondering if you wanted to stay with us instead?" She rushed on, "I mean, you can go if you want to, of course."

Aubrey knew the tone of voice Chloe was using. She was definitely up to something.

"Bree," Stacie called, louder than necessary - and she realized the brunette was making it seem like she was in the bathroom. "Do you want to go to the club or stay here?"

Aubrey went to the bathroom door and opened it so Chloe would think she was just coming out and walked towards where Stacie was standing by the door. "Let's stay in."

"Yay!" Chloe clapped. "Okay, hot tub in 10 minutes." She spun around and left, leaving no room to argue.

Stacie closed the door and turned to face Aubrey. "There's a lot we can do in 10 minutes," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

 **A/N: I swear you will get what you're looking for in the next chapter. This was just getting kind of long. *hides* PS - don't forget science.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please take note of the rating change. If smut isn't your thing - avoid the end of this chapter. *hides***

* * *

Despite Stacie's insistence that they could do a lot in 10 minutes, Aubrey made them use that time to change into their swimsuits. She averted her eyes when Stacie started to strip in front of her and then left to change into her own suit in the bathroom. It's not that Aubrey didn't _want_ to see Stacie like that, or didn't want Stacie to see her, it's just that she wanted that to happen under different circumstances than just changing into other clothes.

"Chloe's got something up her sleeve," Aubrey said when they were getting ready to leave.

Stacie grabbed the towel Aubrey was reaching for and kept it out of her reach. She pulled Aubrey close to her, their bodies pressed up against each other, mostly skin on skin. Stacie kissed the blonde while she ran her hand up and down her bare back. "Should we give them a show?"

Aubrey laughed. "No, let's see what she does."

"But then I can't kiss you all night," Stacie pouted.

Aubrey reached up and tucked a piece of Stacie's hair behind her ear, trailing her hand to the back of her neck. She lightly rubbed little circles with her fingertips and leaned in until her lips were almost touching the brunette's. "Maybe I'll let you do more than kiss me later."

Stacie whimpered as Aubrey gave her a brief kiss. "You're killing me here."

Aubrey smirked as she grabbed the towel from Stacie's hand and wrapped it around herself. She headed to the door and looked back to make sure Stacie was following her.

They got to the bottom of the stairs as the rest of the Bellas were walking out the door. They waved them off quickly, mostly to get them to shut the door because they were letting in freezing cold air. They rounded the corner and Aubrey stopped. On each side of the island in the kitchen were several red solo cups in a triangle. Chloe was standing there in her bikini, finishing up pouring liquid into them.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" Aubrey asked.

"Bree! Finally. We're going to play beer pong before we go into the hot tub."

Aubrey looked back and forth between Chloe and Beca. "Why?"

Chloe rolled her eyes in exasperation. "For fun!"

"Sweet, I'm in," Stacie said making her way to the island.

Aubrey went to stand by Stacie, peering into the cups. "This isn't beer!" she said as she took in the pinkish liquid.

"You know I don't like beer, Bree. It's vodka cranberry."

"Extra on the vodka," Beca stage whispered. Chloe stuck out her tongue.

"Did you _bring_ ping pong balls with you?" Aubrey asked.

"No, don't be silly, they were in the cupboard."

"Oh, of course. Silly me," Aubrey said dryly.

"We'll let you guys go first. House rules though. You each will be paired with either me or Beca. So if Aubrey is my opposing partner, I have to drink every time she gets a ball in a cup, and vice versa. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's play," Stacie said impatiently. "Wait, hold on a second." She leaned in and cupped her hand around Aubrey's ear to whisper something to her. The blonde smiled and nodded. "Okay, we're good," Stacie said.

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Strategy. Okay, I'm going first. Chloe, you're my opposing partner," Stacie said. She took one of the ping pong balls that was floating in a cup of water off to the side. She spun it in her hand casually. "I have a rule too. No reracking."

Chloe scrunched her nose while Beca just looked confused. "What does that even mean? I don't know anything about this stupid game," Beca grumbled.

"As cups disappear and the ones remaining get more spaced out, it's harder to get the ball in. Reracking puts all the cups together to make it easier. You usually get one rerack per game," Chloe explained to Beca and then turned her head to Stacie. "Fine, but it's going to take longer to finish then."

"Not much." Stacie smiled smugly.

The brunette lifted her arm, barely aiming, and tossed the ball. It arched in the air and landed in a cup on the outer edge. Aubrey grinned and said, "Nice." Chloe scowled and chugged the liquid in the cup, putting the empty aside.

Chloe took the ball and spent a considerable amount more time aiming. Her ball landed on the edge in between two cups and bounced off the table. It was now Aubrey's turn. The blonde has played beer pong a handful of times but was never very good. She usually gets better the more drunk she is - probably because she stops overthinking. Her first ball came up short.

Beca had more success, her ball landed in the middle cup - and no one looked more surprised than she did. "Nice job, Becs," Chloe said, slapping her butt with a giggle. Aubrey took the ball out of the cup and took a few quick chugs of the liquid before succumbing to a coughing fit.

"Jesus, Chloe. Is this pure vodka with pink food coloring in it? This is disgusting," Aubrey said between coughs, cringing.

"I was a tad generous with the alcohol," Chloe admitted, "but it's not that bad!"

"I hope you mean that because you'll be drinking several more of those before we're finished here," Stacie said while she sunk another ball into a cup.

Stacie was being cocky, that was easy enough to recognize. Aubrey had seen Stacie be cocky before and there's always been something wildly attractive about it but - somehow right now, it's different. She really, _really_ likes it. It doesn't help that the brunette was standing there in her bikini and Aubrey knew, just instinctively _knew_ , that Stacie would rather be alone in their room being cocky, and that thought sent heat shooting through her.

She wanted to reach out and slide her hand over Stacie's stomach and pull her close. Perhaps the drink was already going to her head because she felt herself move just slightly, like she was going to actually follow through on her thoughts. She stopped and when she averted her eyes from Stacie's abs, she noticed Chloe was watching her carefully.

Chloe didn't miss on her next turn so Stacie was finally made to empty a cup. She kept her face neutral while she downed the almost pure alcohol, something Aubrey would not be able to do. The blonde was able to sink her next ball and was pleased that Beca had more trouble than she did swallowing the liquid.

After about 10 more minutes of this, Chloe was on her fifth cup while Stacie and Beca each only had to drink one more. Aubrey was saved by Beca's not-so-surprisingly horrible coordination skills. Chloe's cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were getting glossy.

"Alright, I think we're done with this now," Stacie said.

"But no one has won yet!" Chloe pointed out the three remaining cups on her side.

"Chlo," Beca put her arm around the redhead's lower back and gripped her hip, "I think Stacie won." The tiny brunette nuzzled her nose against Chloe's cheek. It was rare that Beca initiated any public displays of affection but the alcohol was softening her edges. It was softening Aubrey's too and she was suddenly jealous of the couple in front of her - even though nothing but herself was stopping her from reaching out and doing the same to Stacie.

Chloe was quickly able to be convinced that it was time to go in the hot tub. The group hurried outside. Aubrey shivered in the cold as Beca and Stacie worked to get the top off. All four quickly got in and Stacie turned on the jets.

The problem with having only 4 people in a large hot tub is that there was no excuse to sit close to anyone. This didn't bother Chloe, who quickly sat _on top_ of Beca despite all the extra room. She attached her lips to Beca's neck. The tiny brunette squirmed under her and looked sheepishly to Aubrey and Stacie before gently pushing the redhead away. Chloe simply switched to Beca's mouth.

Stacie took advantage of the two being distracted and got close enough to Aubrey to run her hand up and down her upper thigh, going higher each time it made the return trip up. Aubrey closed her eyes for just a moment longer than normal and carefully let out a breathe of air.

"Get a room," Stacie said, prompting Beca to grab Chloe's hips and remove the redhead from her lap.

Chloe giggled and Aubrey immediately recognized it as her drunk laugh. Beca smiled fondly at her before chuckling. "Beer pong didn't go the way you wanted it to, huh?"

"No," Chloe whined, " _they_ were supposed to get drunk. No one told me Stacie was a beer pong prodigy!" Stacie laughed.

Chloe's eyes found Aubrey and she gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey, Bree?" she said, mischievously. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Aubrey narrowed her eyes but Chloe continued to grin at her expectantly. "You know I have, Chloe."

"I do?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes toward the sky. " _We've_ kissed. Don't you remember?"

Stacie and Beca's heads whipped in Aubrey's direction, each simultaneously saying, "What?"

Chloe giggled. "Oh yeah!"

Beca looked back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey. "Explain yourselves."

"It was just a dumb bet from some stupid frat guys," Aubrey said evenly.

"Stacie!" Chloe jumped up slightly. "You like bets. I bet you to kiss Aubrey."

Stacie quirked an eyebrow at her. "Bets aren't like dares, crazy."

Chloe ignored her but quickly moved on. "Stacie, do you think Aubrey is pretty?"

"Chloe," Aubrey warned.

"Yes," Stacie said simply.

Chloe grinned. "Bree, what do you think about Stacie?"

"You're going to have to be more specific. I think a lot of things about Stacie." Stacie bit her lip to keep from smiling too big.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Aubrey huffed out a breath. "Anyone with eyes can see that Stacie is pretty."

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's arm, a slight gesture to try to ground Chloe a little before she got too out of hand. Chloe didn't seem to notice. Her eyes sparkled dangerously and Aubrey's stomach dropped when she recognized the look.

Chloe locked her eyes on Aubrey. "If you had to have sex with a Bella, who would you pick?"

"Oookay, alright. We're done here. Come on, Chloe. Let's get some water." Beca tightened her grasp on Chloe's arm and stood up. The redhead allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position but started protesting in a whine. Beca leaned over and whispered something to her. Chloe's eyes widened and she grinned big. She started immediately getting out of the hot tub and making her way into the house.

Stacie put her hand up, palm out. "I don't even want to know."

Beca scowled. "Dude, no." She moved to follow Chloe before looking back over her shoulder. "Your strategy earlier, at beer pong - what was it?"

"I'll be amazing and Chloe will get drunk." Stacie winked.

Stacie watched Beca shake her head and hurry through the cold into the house. She waited until her figure disappeared around the corner to go up the stairs before she turned towards Aubrey. She quickly straddled the blonde while putting her arms around her neck. Aubrey felt her heart speed up.

Stacie brought her face close to the blonde's. "So," she started, lips lightly grazing Aubrey's while she talked, "which Bella would you have sex with?"

Aubrey took in a shaky breath but there was a part of her that was quickly craving the control she loves. "Well, I guess if I _had_ to pick…" she started haughtily. She gasped as Stacie moved to her neck and bit down. "You'll do."

Stacie slowly trailed open mouth kisses down Aubrey's neck, lightly sucking each spot before moving on. She felt Aubrey move her hands beneath the water and grip her hips, thumbs tracing along the top edge of her bikini bottom. The blonde squirmed beneath her and the grip on her hips tightened.

Stacie slid her hands down Aubrey's chest, lightly brushing her thumbs over Aubrey's breasts. Aubrey moaned lightly and Stacie couldn't help the involuntary grind of her hips in response to the sound. She felt like Aubrey's voice was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard - and it made her dizzy to think of the sounds she was going to elicit from the blonde that night.

Aubrey pushed Stacie off of her and turned them around so their positions were reversed. She put her weight on her knees and straightened so she was over Stacie and the brunette had to look up at her. She pressed her wet body against Stacie's and captured her lips. Aubrey's kiss was needy and aggressive and it made Stacie moan into her mouth.

"Stace," Aubrey said, not taking her lips off the brunette. "I want you." Stacie groaned as Aubrey moved her mouth to her ear. "Take me inside," she murmured.

Stacie stood up so fast, she almost knocked Aubrey over. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and helped her out before they ran through the freezing cold to the door, not bothering to put the cover on the hot tub. They each wrapped their towels around themselves as they walked quickly through the house.

Stacie threw open the door to the room and let Aubrey walk in. The brunette shut the door quickly and turned to find herself being slammed into the wall. Aubrey's lips met hers with frenzy. She pulled the towel off of Stacie and let her own drop. Her hand brushed over Stacie's abs, feeling them tense under her fingertips.

Aubrey pressed her body up against Stacie's, her leg falling between the brunette's. Aubrey sucked on Stacie's pulsepoint as she shifted her leg up between Stacie's thighs. She felt the brunette freeze and stop breathing for a moment before she let the air out of her lungs in a sound that somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hips and pulled her impossibly closer, pressing her own leg up to meet the blonde. She silenced Aubrey's moan with her lips.

Stacie pushed herself off the wall, keeping her lips on Aubrey's as she walked forward. Aubrey pulled her lips from Stacie's when she felt the back of her legs hit the bed. She resisted Stacie's light push for her to lay down.

"I'm wet," Aubrey said, taking Stacie's bottom lip between her teeth. She felt Stacie smirk against her mouth. The blonde playfully smacked Stacie's shoulder. "My swimsuit - I don't want to get the bed wet."

"We could probably do something about that," Stacie purred, bringing her hand up to where Aubrey's swimsuit top was tied. She pulled at the end of the string to untie the knot and heard Aubrey inhale sharply as Stacie let it drop.

She leaned forward and swiped her tongue over Aubrey's bottom lip as her hands covered the blonde's breasts. Aubrey whimpered and arched her back slightly into the touch.

"I'm wet too," Stacie murmured into Aubrey's ear. "And so is my swimsuit." Aubrey felt heat surge through her as she reached for Stacie's bikini top and quickly stripped her of it.

Aubrey brushed her thumbs over Stacie's nipples, making the brunette moan into Aubrey's mouth. Stacie ran her hands down Aubrey's flat stomach and hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She pulled her face away from Aubrey and looked at her with her eyebrows raised, a silent question. Aubrey nodded and recaptured Stacie's lips as the brunette pushed the remaining article of clothing off.

Stacie pushed Aubrey onto the bed without giving her a chance to reciprocate. Aubrey laid there, propped up on her elbows and watched Stacie watch her. She tried not to feel self conscious under her gaze. Stacie's eyes slowly roamed over her body and finally Aubrey let her own eyes do the same.

When she reached Stacie's eyes again, Aubrey found that they were already on hers. Without breaking her gaze, Stacie put her hands on her bikini bottom and slowly pulled them down. Stacie watched Aubrey's eyes shift from her own down to where her last article of clothing was coming off. She watched Aubrey's breathing become more labored.

Stacie kicked her bikini to the side and crawled on the bed until she was over Aubrey. She wasn't trying to be seductive, she was just trying to get there, but Aubrey felt lightheaded watching her. Stacie was on all fours above her and she forgot how to breathe. Stacie leaned her head down and kissed Aubrey in a slow and achingly passionate way.

The only part of Stacie that was touching Aubrey was her lips - and the blonde yearned for more, but Stacie wouldn't be hurried. She grazed her lips over Aubrey's neck and brought them down to her collarbone. Aubrey took a breath and closed her eyes, focusing on each sensation.

She gasped when Stacie's mouth covered her breast and whimpered when it left all too soon. Stacie made her way slowly, kissing every inch of Aubrey's skin in sight until she reached her bellybutton. She trailed her tongue back up Aubrey's body and this time her kiss was a little more desperate.

She laid her weight on the blonde, her leg slipping between Aubrey's. It was all skin on skin with nothing in the way and Stacie relished the feel of it. She's had plenty of bodies beneath hers but none of them had felt this good. Aubrey tangled her hand in Stacie's hair and deepened their kiss, her body writhing beneath the weight of Stacie's body, trying to find purchase.

Stacie pressed her thigh between Aubrey's legs, causing the blonde to cry out softly. They were both trying to stay aware of the fact that they were not alone in the house. Aubrey started moving her hips against Stacie's leg and each movement pressed her own thigh to Stacie's center. Stacie moaned deep in her throat and it made Aubrey press her leg up harder and faster.

"Fuck," Stacie groaned. She lifted her hips up off the blonde. "Holy - I gotta - we - you," Stacie panted and then closed her eyes and paused, trying to figure out how words worked. "I'm too close."

Aubrey took advantage of the space between her leg and Stacie - and slipped her hand quickly between them. Stacie's eyes shot open when she felt Aubrey touch her. Her hips involuntarily grinded down Aubrey's hand. Aubrey swiped two fingers up and circled them around the sensitive spot, making Stacie momentarily forget there are people in the house and moan loudly.

"Aubrey," Stacie gasped. She felt Aubrey's entire body react to hearing her name and Stacie made a mental note to remember that later - but right now she was too far gone. "Oh, god." Stacie's head fell forward and her hips continued moving.

Aubrey could feel that Stacie was close. Her entire body was tense to the point that she was almost shaking. Her words changed to incoherent sounds that made Aubrey feel like she could reach her own climax just on those alone. Stacie bit down on Aubrey's shoulder to stifle a loud moan as she came undone. Aubrey helped her ride through it. She'd never been with a girl before but she knew what she liked - and it seemed to be working for Stacie too.

Stacie collapsed onto Aubrey and tried to catch her breath. Aubrey fidgeted beneath her - she was trying to be patient but she was so turned on. Stacie seemed to get the point. She kissed Aubrey before moving her lips to a spot under Aubrey's ear. She sucked the spot with the purpose of marking Aubrey as hers while she pushed her leg into the the blonde to elicit a moan.

She removed her leg and Aubrey whimpered at the loss of contact. Stacie slid her body down Aubrey's, placing light open mouth kisses along her path. Aubrey's breathing got more ragged the further down Stacie went. Stacie kissed the inside of her thigh softly. She moved to kiss the inside of her other thigh while she put her arm over Aubrey's pelvis to keep her for moving.

"Stace," Aubrey's voice held a warning, "please."

"Please what?" Stacie's lips brushed Aubrey's skin as she talked.

Aubrey whimpered and strained to move her hips but Stacie held them down.

"Jesus, stop teasing," Aubrey growled. Stacie smirked but listened - she knew Aubrey would remember this next time. Next time? Yes, Stacie thought, there will definitely be more of this if she has a say.

Stacie buried her face between Aubrey's legs. Aubrey flung her arm over her mouth to muffle her moan. Her hips were working hard to move against Stacie's mouth but she was still being held down - she wouldn't be surprised if she had bruises later.

Aubrey moved her arms down, bringing one to grip Stacie's arm and the other to bury in Stacie's hair. Stacie listened to Aubrey's low sounds of whimpers, moans, sighs - and she moaned in response, unable to keep silent while she listened. Aubrey felt the vibrations of Stacie's moan and she gripped her hair tighter.

Stacie focused her movements from lazy patterns to deliberate circles followed by flicks of her tongue. She pressed her tongue flat against Aubrey before resuming the movements. She felt Aubrey's body tense and heard her sounds become more guttural.

"Stacie," Aubrey whimpered. Stacie felt dizzy hearing her name coming from Aubrey like that. She closed her mouth around Aubrey's bundle of nerves and felt the blonde come undone beneath her. Stacie kept her tongue working until she felt Aubrey relax.

She slid up Aubrey's body and kissed her before she settled her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around the blonde's body. She listened closely to Aubrey's breathing as it settled. Aubrey was tracing light patterns on her back and she felt her eyelids become heavy.

Maybe they should talk about this but Stacie didn't want to yet. She wasn't sure what Aubrey was thinking - or if this was a "what happens on the ski trip stays on the ski trip" sort of thing. It was probably stupid, because Stacie knew she was falling for this girl, but if this trip was all she had - she was going to take advantage of it.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Aubrey turning to face her, burying her face into Stacie's neck and tiredly placing a soft kiss there.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest "one-shot" I've ever written. smh. Please review to keep me motivated to write more! Thanks guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I guess there's like a thing now that I call the smut curse... in which no one (hardly anyone - thanks to those who did!) reviews chapters that have smut. I'm not sure why. Are you embarrassed? Don't be silly. It just makes me rethink writing smut, ya know? No fears though - there's plenty in this chapter.**

* * *

Stacie woke up the next morning to the feeling of lips lightly grazing the back of her neck. She was instantly turned on but she stopped herself from turning around and pouncing on the blonde. She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing regular - she wanted to see where Aubrey was going to go with this.

Aubrey pressed her body against Stacie's, their legs were already tangled together. Stacie felt the swell of Aubrey's breasts against her back and her breathing hitched slightly. Aubrey's lips were still on her neck but the light grazing changed to open mouth kisses until she stopped to lightly bite down.

"I know you're awake," Aubrey murmured.

She snaked her arm around to Stacie's stomach and trailed her hand up her body to lightly cup Stacie's breast. She gently squeezed before taking her nipple between two fingers and tweaking it. Stacie bit her lip to suppress a moan but her breathing was already turning more ragged.

Aubrey slid her body slightly higher against Stacie's back so her lips could reach the edge of her jaw, just below her ear. She swiped her tongue hard over the sensitive spot and Stacie's body jerked slightly. Aubrey's hand was still on her breast. She took Stacie's earlobe in her mouth and flicked it gently.

Stacie could hear Aubrey's own labored breathing with the blonde's mouth on her ear. She wanted to turn and touch her, kiss her - but she stopped herself. Aubrey would let her know when she wanted her to turn around.

The heat that pooled between Stacie's thighs was becoming unbearable. As if Aubrey could read her mind, her hand left her breast and ran down her stomach, circling around her belly button before continuing downward. Aubrey pushed her leg slightly higher between Stacie's so there was enough space between Stacie's thighs for her hand.

Aubrey lightly touched the inside of Stacie's thigh before barely grazing her fingers against her center. Stacie whimpered quietly and Aubrey bit down on the side of her neck in response. Stacie's head flung back when Aubrey finally touched her with purpose.

"You're so wet," Aubrey groaned, swiping her fingers up to circle them around before removing them. Stacie emitted a sort of low whine from the loss of contact.

Aubrey reached for Stacie's hand, grabbing it and sliding it down the brunette's body. "Touch yourself for me," Aubrey murmured directly into Stacie's ear.

"Fuck," Stacie breathed. Aubrey kept her hand lightly on top of Stacie's while the brunette felt for herself how wet she was. When Aubrey was satisfied that Stacie had listened, she snaked her hand to the brunette's breast and played with her nipple.

Stacie's breath came out in light pants as she touched herself. Her hips started moving against her hand. Aubrey's hand left her breast and briefly touched her thigh before going between her legs and entering her quickly with two fingers. Stacie moaned and arched her back against Aubrey's front.

Aubrey kept pumping her fingers in and out, eventually adding a third and curling them inside of her. Stacie bit her lip to keep from yelling out.

"Aubrey," Stacie panted. The blonde knew it was to warn her. She felt how close Stacie was. Aubrey entered her hard one last time before removing her fingers and pushing Stacie's hand out of the way to replace it with her own. Stacie turned her head into her pillow to stifle her moan as her body spasmed. Aubrey slowed her movements as Stacie's body relaxed.

Aubrey moved her arm to wrap around Stacie's waist and started giving her small kisses on her shoulder. Stacie sighed contentedly.

"You're going to have to wake me up like that every morning." Aubrey froze, her lips paused mid-kiss on Stacie's shoulder. Stacie's stomach clenched. She was still coming down from a high and didn't think it was fair to be held responsible for what she was saying.

So she chose to ignore the moment and do what she does best. She turned and captured Aubrey's lips, pushing the blonde onto her back and covering her with her body. Aubrey quickly reciprocated the kiss but she didn't forget what Stacie had said, or how it made her feel like her heart was going to explode when her mind flashed to an image of Stacie waking up in her bed morning after morning.

* * *

"It's our last day here. What are we going to do?" Chloe asked. The girls, minus CR, Denise and Lilly, were sitting at a table in a little cafe at the base of the skiing hills. It was a lot colder today than it had been previously and the girls were working up enough warmth to go outside.

"We're going to go sledding!" Jessica said, motioning to Ashley and Amy.

"I think I want to try snowboarding again - you know, now that I'm a professional and all." Stacie said with a grin.

"It's going to a be a real shame if you break yourself on the last day," Aubrey smirked. "I'd appreciate it if you made it back to Barden in one piece." Stacie raised her eyebrows and Aubrey stuck out her tongue.

"I want to try snowboarding, too," Beca said. Chloe looked at her skeptically. Everyone knew this could go horribly wrong.

"I think I'll stick to skis," Chloe replied. Aubrey nodded in agreement.

A barista approached the table as the girls continued to talk with a mug topped high with whipped cream. He looked slightly nervous and out of his element. He went to Aubrey's side and placed the mug in front of her, getting her attention for the first time.

"The gentleman over there," the barista motioned to Aubrey's opposite side, "asked that I refill your order for you."

Stacie's head whipped in the direction the barista was pointing and saw a guy slightly older than them, wearing an impeccable outfit with hair perfectly styled. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine advertising ski wear. He also looked, Stacie thought, like a cocky tool.

She felt the rumblings of something unsettling in the pit of her stomach, which only intensified greatly when she watched Aubrey give him a coy smile. Her cheeks had reddened slightly.

"You can't drink that," Stacie said to Aubrey somewhat forcefully. "You have to send it back."

"Why can't she? He's cute," Jessica said as she glanced quickly over in that direction.

"He'll think you're interested if you drink that. That's how it works."

"I know how it works," Aubrey said, her eyes shifting slightly to Stacie before moving to Chloe. Chloe was staying uncharacteristically quiet as she watched the exchange. "I don't want to be mean or anything. He looks nice."

Stacie clenched her fists slightly under the table. She'd never felt like this with anyone before - this desperate need to make it known that Aubrey was hers and to smack anyone who was threatening that. She felt like someone was clawing at the inside of her stomach. She looked over at the guy again and glared at him.

Aubrey stood, taking the mug with her to the counter. Stacie felt a little wave of relief as she watched Aubrey put the untouched mug down for a barista to take. The relief didn't last long though because suddenly the guy who sent it was right there, trapping Aubrey in conversation. Stacie couldn't look away from Aubrey even though the rest of the girls were talking obliviously around her.

Aubrey smiled and Stacie's stomach clenched. When she watched Aubrey laugh, she couldn't look anymore. She quickly stood up.

"Come on, Becs. Let's get you a snowboard." Stacie turned towards Chloe. "We'll be on the hill if you want to find us."

Stacie grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her away from the table. She refused to let herself look back at Aubrey.

"Ow, dude. Stop. I'm not a ragdoll you can drag behind you." Stacie dropped Beca's hand as they got towards the snowboards and Beca rubbed her wrist where Stacie had grabbed her.

"Sorry," Stacie mumbled distractedly.

"Um-" Beca shuffled her feet, "-do you want to talk about it or something?"

"Talk about what?" Stacie forced a smile.

"K, your face looks really creepy when you do that, stop. And I'm talking about that little situation back there with Aubrey."

"What situation?" Stacie became engrossed in looking over the snowboard options.

Beca rolled her eyes. "The situation where you looked like you were going to murder a complete stranger for giving hot chocolate to Aubrey."

"Like you wouldn't have looked at him the same way if it was Chloe he was hitting on."

"Yeah, that's different. Chloe's my girlfriend."

"Yeah-" Stacie started and then paused, swallowing hard. "You're right. It's different."

Beca grabbed Stacie's arm and forced the taller girl to look at her. "Did something happen between you guys?"

"Maybe," Stacie admitted. "But do not tell Chloe or I will kill you. No more questions, pick a snowboard."

Beca and Stacie got fitted for their boards. The tiny brunette punched Stacie in the shoulder when she suggested that maybe she should get a kids snowboard to use. The guy who was helping them was sort of cute and Stacie noticed immediately how he was looking at her. It made her feel good and she decided to have a little fun with it.

After listening to Beca talk about how she had no idea what she was doing, the guy (who introduced himself as Jesse) said his shift was ending and he wouldn't mind going out with them and showing them the basics. When Stacie smiled brightly at him and said she'd love for him to teach her some techniques, Beca shot her a look.

"This is horrible idea," Beca said under her breath as they followed him to the hills.

They had just gotten to the top of the hill and Jesse was showing them how to distribute their body weight properly to stay balanced when Chloe and Aubrey showed up on their skis. Stacie gave Aubrey the cold shoulder when she tried to get her attention.

"This is Jesse. He's being so awesome and using his time off to help show us how to snowboard," Stacie said, grinning at Jesse.

Aubrey watched how Jesse looked at Stacie and felt her temperature rise. Stacie went to stand in front of him and put his hands on her waist.

"Show me how to stand when I'm going down," Stacie said. Aubrey could hear the flirty tone in her voice and she couldn't decide it she wanted to kill Jesse, kill Stacie or just puke somewhere. She could puke on Jesse, she thought.

Aubrey isn't new to feelings of jealousy but they've never hit her this strongly before. She didn't realize that she had been standing there staring until she felt Beca at her side. She glanced at her quickly before returning her eyes to Stacie. Beca doesn't normally approach her - that's not how their relationship works.

"I'm not meddling," Beca said in a low voice, out of reach of Stacie's ear. "I don't meddle."

"... okay?"

"But left to her own devices, Stacie will fuck everything up." Aubrey finally shifted her eyes to look at the tiny brunette. "This isn't what it looks like. She just doesn't handle jealousy well. I don't think she's ever actually been jealous before. And that's all I'm saying."

Before Aubrey had a chance to respond, Beca stumbled away, planting her unlatched foot heavily in the snow with each step so she didn't fall. Aubrey's mind raced to earlier and she thought for the first time about the situation in the cafe and how things looked from Stacie's perspective. Aubrey wasn't into that guy at all - it never even crossed her mind to be into him - but that didn't mean she wanted to be rude.

She had smiled nicely, laughed at a lame joke and politely told him that she wasn't available. No matter what Stacie decided would come of whatever they were doing, Aubrey didn't feel available. She didn't want to be available.

She couldn't watch Stacie interact with this guy anymore.

She got closer to the group and met Chloe's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, a look of concern on her face. Stacie finally looked at her and Aubrey held her eyes.

"I don't feel well all of the sudden," she said, clearing her throat. "Stacie, will you take me back to the cabin, please?"

* * *

Aubrey didn't talk to Stacie on the way back to the cabin. Stacie got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't blame Aubrey for being mad - she didn't know what they were but she knew how she felt when she saw Aubrey with that guy and she wasn't even blatantly flirting like Stacie was. Stacie chewed her lip, trying to think of a way to make it better.

When they got inside the cabin, Aubrey threw off her hat and coat and kicked off her boots. She walked upstairs.

"Bree, wait," Stacie called after her, hurrying to take off her coat and boots. "Aubrey!"

Stacie hurried up the stairs to the bedroom, where she assumed Aubrey had gone. The door was open and she walked in but didn't see the blonde until lips were on hers and her back was pushed up against the door, closing it. Stacie moaned into the kiss and put her hands on Aubrey's hips.

Aubrey pulled Stacie's hands off of her and pinned them to the surface on each side of her head. Both of them were panting when Aubrey pulled her lips from Stacie's to move them along her jaw. Aubrey licked down the brunette's neck and back up before attaching her lips on her pulsepoint and sucking. Stacie knew she was going to leave a mark but she didn't care.

When Aubrey bit down, Stacie let out the breath that filled her lungs in a hiss. "Do you know," Aubrey paused to flatten her tongue against the bite mark, "how I felt watching you flirt with that guy?" Stacie whimpered as Aubrey found a new place on her neck to leave a mark.

"And having to watch how he was looking at you-" Aubrey kept her lips on Stacie's neck and moved her leg between Stacie's. "And not being able to tell him," Aubrey pressed her thigh hard into Stacie causing the brunette to moan, "that you're _mine_ ," Aubrey growled lowly into Stacie's ear.

Stacie's legs almost stopped supporting her body. Heat pooled between her thighs where Aubrey's leg was still pressed. The blonde dropped Stacie's hands and swiftly brought her own to the bottom of the brunette's shirt, lifting it up and over her head. Aubrey placed her lips on Stacie's chest, just over her heart, and lightly sucked while her hands trailed down her body until they got to the button of her jeans.

Aubrey quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Stacie's jeans, and yanked them down. Stacie kicked them off. The blonde stepped back for a second to admire the body in front of her. She looked at Stacie's matching purple lingerie, watched her chest quickly rising and falling, noticed how flushed her face was.

Stacie stayed against the wall as Aubrey looked her over. She watched the blonde reach for her shirt and pull it over her head in one fluid motion. Aubrey's eyes stayed locked on her as she slowly unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them off, leaving her in just her red lingerie. Stacie's breath caught in her throat looking at her. Her blonde hair was down and slightly messy, her cheeks were pink and her eyes shined a brighter green than normal.

Aubrey came forward and placed her hands on Stacie's hips as she kissed her. When Stacie took Aubrey's bottom lip between her teeth, the blonde pulled away before quickly returning and taking control, exploring Stacie's mouth with her tongue.

Aubrey ran her hand just above Stacie's underwear. She hooked her thumbs inside the fabric and slowly pulled it down as she trailed her lips down Stacie's body. Aubrey got on her knees and pushed Stacie's legs farther apart. She kissed the inside of Stacie's thigh and listened to the brunette whimper above her. Aubrey moved to Stacie's other thigh and repeated the light kiss.

"Aubrey," Stacie whined.

"Tell me," Aubrey commanded. Stacie could feel her breath between her thighs. "Tell me you're mine."

"Oh, god," Stacie moaned, "I'm yours."

Aubrey put her mouth on Stacie and the brunette buried her hands in her hair, arching her back off the wall. Stacie had to focus a lot of her energy on making sure her legs wouldn't give out. She held Aubrey's head against her and couldn't help when her hips starting moving against her mouth.

"Fuck, Aubrey," Stacie breathed as her legs began shaking in an effort to hold her up. Aubrey concentrated her efforts until Stacie tensed and released, moaning nonsensical sounds.

Stacie would have probably slid down the wall in a heap afterwards if Aubrey hadn't stood and held her pressed up against the surface. She kissed the brunette hard. When Stacie recovered a little more, she grabbed Aubrey by the waist and pushed her towards the bed.

Stacie pushed Aubrey down and straddled her before straightening and removing her own bra. She removed Aubrey's quickly and then pulled down her underwear, figuring enough time had been wasted on foreplay.

Stacie hovered over Aubrey and took one of her nipples in her mouth. She let her hand lightly graze Aubrey's center, earning a frustrated groan from the blonde. Aubrey moved her hips up off the bed to try to get them to meet Stacie's hand, but the brunette pulled it away.

She softly teased Aubrey again, barely touching her, until Aubrey whimpered.

Stacie brought her mouth to Aubrey's ear. "If I'm yours," she murmured, "then you're mine." Stacie's voice took on a rough edge. "Say it."

Aubrey moved her head to the side to kiss Stacie but she pulled away. The blonde gasped into a moan as Stacie entered her quickly with two fingers. She held them there, not giving in to the movements of Aubrey's hips.

"Say it," Stacie growled.

"I'm yours, I'm yours," Aubrey said quickly, moaning as Stacie began pumping her fingers in and out of her. She took Aubrey's nipple in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue.

Aubrey yelled out when Stacie adjusted her hand to allow her thumb to slide up and begin circling her bundle of nerves. The brunette could feel Aubrey tightening around her fingers. She moved up and put her lips on Aubrey's.

"I'm yours," Aubrey moaned into Stacie's mouth as she came undone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update took so long! I wrote a birthday fic for Knappster first and then had a migraine for a few days so I wasn't able to write. I want to first thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They really do keep me motivated and science doesn't fail. I do want to mention, though, that if you guest review daily and tell me how long it's been since my last update or write a review that essentially only says "hurry up" - the pressure of that will cause me to have instant writer's block even when I already have the chapter planned out. So, basically it totally works against you. Thanks again for all of you who wrote so many kind things!**

* * *

Stacie looked over at the blonde wrapped around her. Aubrey's eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out - the slow circles she had been tracing over Stacie's stomach became more intermittent before they stopped altogether. Stacie's eyes scanned Aubrey's face - from the top of her forehead where her blonde hair gave way to brown roots, past her perfectly shaped eyebrows, down the slope of her nose, across her cheekbone, along her jaw, and down to her cute chin before finally landing on her lips that were currently formed in a small pout. Stacie loved this girl. She was sure of it.

"You're watching me," Aubrey said quietly. Her eyes were now open and Stacie raised her own from Aubrey's lips to meet them.

"I'm memorizing you," Stacie replied, taking the tip of her finger and tracing it along the path her eyes had just taken. Aubrey closed her eyes and smiled.

"We need to talk," Aubrey said,trying to keep her voice light.

Stacie hummed, sweeping her eyes over Aubrey's body resting up against hers one last time, just in case. They were both silent for a few moments, neither wanting to be the first to put anything out there.

Stacie took a breath. "I want to be with you," she blurted. "I want you and only you." She stopped herself and bit her lip, waiting for Aubrey to respond. Aubrey was looking down and Stacie couldn't see her eyes - but she felt the blonde start to tremble slightly.

Aubrey buried her head in the crook of Stacie's neck. Stacie brought a hand up to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. Several thoughts raced through her mind at once - Aubrey didn't feel the same way, or maybe she did but she didn't want anything to come of it, or maybe she wanted something but was too afraid to be with a girl, or maybe she was just too afraid to be with a girl like her, a girl with her reputation.

A wet feeling on her neck brought her back to reality. "Aubrey?" Stacie gently lifted Aubrey's head up and watched the blonde quickly wipe away tears.

Aubrey saw the moment Stacie's eyes shifted to panic. She smiled to reassure her before putting her hand on her cheek and giving her a kiss. "I'm okay - I just didn't expect you to say that. I want to be with you too, more than anything."

Stacie flipped Aubrey onto her back and hovered over her. "Really?" She grinned, kissing Aubrey hard and then peppering kisses all over her face, tickling Aubrey into laughter. The blonde swatted her shoulder playfully.

"We're not done talking, you know," Aubrey said with a laugh. Stacie stuck out her lower lip in a pout before collapsing her weight onto the blonde. Aubrey put a finger under her chin, lifting up the brunette's face and taking the lower pouty lip in her mouth. Stacie whimpered.

Aubrey pulled away and looked into Stacie's eyes. She couldn't believe that she would be able to start calling this girl hers. Stacie grinned at her and her stomach filled with butterflies.

The brunette leaned in. "Fine, let's talk so we can not talk," she murmured and wiggled her eyebrows, leaning in to give Aubrey a brief kiss.

Stacie rolled off Aubrey and laid on her side. Aubrey shifted so she was on her side facing Stacie. She put the tip of her finger by Stacie's collarbone and started tracing random patterns there.

"What do you mean when you say you want to be with me?" Aubrey asked. Stacie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, what does that entail for you?"

Stacie thought about it for a second. "It means that I get to call you mine and you get to call me yours - and we're exclusive to each other. Just regular dating."

Aubrey wasn't expecting Stacie to say anything different - she just had to ask to make sure they were on the same page. "And do other people know?" Aubrey's eyes shifted to watch her hand moving along Stacie's chest.

"I want everyone to know. I can't imagine not being able to touch you just because someone else is around." Stacie tucked a piece of Aubrey's hair behind her ear. "But if you don't want that, if you're not comfortable with that yet, then that's okay. I can work with that."

"I want people to know."

"Yeah?" Aubrey nodded. "Well, good, because if people didn't know, then the next time some douchebag gives you hot chocolate, it will be quite suspicious when I go punch him in the face."

Aubrey laughed. She shifted her body over, pushing Stacie on her back and putting her weight on top of her. "It's really hot when you're jealous."

Aubrey pressed her leg into Stacie's center and the brunette hissed out a breath before Aubrey joined their lips, working Stacie's mouth open and slipping her tongue in.

* * *

Aubrey wasn't the least bit sad about spending their last day of the trip inside with Stacie. They met the girls at the bottom of the stairs when they heard them return from skiing. A couple of them were carrying bags full of take out - and Stacie's stomach growled, demanding to be fed.

"How are you feeling, Bree?" Chloe asked as she was shedding herself of her outdoor clothes.

Aubrey smiled. "Much better, thanks."

"Good." Chloe nodded but looked back and forth from Aubrey to Stacie a few times before deciding not to continue whatever thought she had.

"Let's eat, bitches," Fat Amy called out from the dining room.

Stacie took a spot next to Aubrey at the long dining room table. They passed the chinese food family style around to each other, everyone grabbing what they wanted. The girls chatted excitedly about their days, and eventually people branched off into different conversations with different people.

Aubrey bit her lip and tried to keep from grinning when she felt Stacie's hand rest on her thigh. Then the brunette's hand trailed up her leg and that was basically all it took for heat to rush between her legs. Aubrey stared determinedly at her food, pushing it around her plate with her fork.

Stacie leaned over and cupped her hand to Aubrey's ear. "I want you," she whispered, huskily.

Aubrey's face reddened but the words created an instant reaction in her body. She bit her lip harder, trying to decide if the appropriate way to tell the Bellas she was with Stacie was just to turn and start making out with the brunette on the spot. She glanced at Stacie. She would love that, Aubrey was sure.

"Aubrey!" The blonde turned her head towards Chloe's voice, startled. "I've been trying to talk to for like an entire minute."

Aubrey blushed. "Sorry, Chloe, I-"

"Come on everyone! One last time in the hot tub. I'll get the alcohol," Fat Amy said, interrupting Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey quickly stood and left the room, not quite sure what Chloe was going to say but not wanting to risk a confrontation - the blonde knew she and Stacie weren't exactly being subtle anymore.

Stacie followed Aubrey up into their room and pressed herself against Aubrey's back, wrapping her arms around the blonde. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of Aubrey's neck.

"Do you think we should tell Chloe and Beca before we tell everyone else?" Aubrey asked, worrying her lip between her teeth. "They're our best friends. It just, it seems kind of wrong for them to find out when everyone else does. Doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right," Stacie said, planting light kisses along Aubrey's neck.

"Let's hurry and change so we can catch them before they go down with everyone else."

Stacie pouted while she changed because Aubrey was denying her advances for the sake of time. She'd like to think she would make Aubrey pay for it later but she knew she wouldn't. Stacie made Aubrey wear the black bikini she had first seen her in. They've come a long way in just a few days, Stacie thought with a smile.

Aubrey threw her a towel and wrapped one around herself. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do this."

They walked to Beca and Chloe's room and Aubrey knocked on the door. A few moment's later, Chloe opened up, already in her bikini. Beca was further in the room, throwing a t-shirt on over her suit.

"Good, you're both here. Can we come in for a second?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows but stepped aside to let them in. She closed the door behind them. Aubrey stood there wringing her hands together. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Chloe clearly had wanted this to happen - but there was something different about saying it outloud for others to hear for the first time.

"What's going on?" Chloe was concerned with Aubrey's nervous stance.

Stacie closed the distance between her and Aubrey and pulled one of the blonde's hands away from the other, lacing their fingers together at their sides. Chloe looked from Aubrey, to Stacie, to their joined hands a few times before her mouth split into a grin.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Chloe had already started slightly bouncing excitedly.

Aubrey gave her a small, shy smile before it gave way to a grin, laughing at Chloe's excitement. She had barely nodded before Chloe was barreling towards and tackling her in a hug, ripping her hand apart from Stacie's.

Beca fist bumped Stacie before Chloe grabbed her in a big hug too.

"When can we go on our first double date? What about next weekend? Maybe we can do food and the movies. Or if you don't want to do the movies we can just get food. Or we can have a home movie!" Beca reached for Chloe's arm, grounding her slightly. "This was totally because of me wasn't it?" She smiled smugly and threw Beca an 'I told you so' glance.

Stacie clapped her hand onto Chloe's shoulder, voice serious, "This was despite of you, Chlo."

Chloe pouted when Stacie started laughing. "But all that stuff in the hot tub. Come on, it at least got you thinking about it, right?"

Aubrey bit her lip. "Oh, yeah, about that.."

"What?"

"We were way ahead of you," Stacie said, returning Chloe's earlier smug grin.

Chloe gasped. "Since when?!"

"That night after our talk," Aubrey said.

Stacie turned her head towards Aubrey. "What talk?"

Aubrey chuckled. "Later. Let's go get in the hot tub."

Aubrey kept a tight hold on Stacie's hand until they were almost downstairs. Stacie knew she was nervous about telling the Bellas. The brunette was just excited they wouldn't have to hide it. Most of the girls had already gotten into the hot tub by the time they joined the group, rushing to get in and out of the cold air.

"I put some drinks on the ledge behind you," Amy said, raising her own with a nod.

Stacie grabbed two of them and handed one to Aubrey. She cringed slightly when she took a sip. This was definitely an Amy drink, heavy mixture of random alcohol and maybe a shot, at most, of some sort of soda. She looked over to see Aubrey chugging her drink.

"Whoa there," Stacie said, pulling Aubrey's arm down. "We definitely don't need you sick tomorrow on top of everything else. Like, you know, flying home."

Aubrey groaned. She had managed to forget about the whole airplane thing until that second. Stacie put her hand on Aubrey's leg, distracting her just enough to let the thought go for the time being.

"Can we just get this over with?" Aubrey asked Stacie quietly.

"Hey, this is all you. If I were telling them, I'd do it very differently." Stacie smirked.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just do it then?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I really don't care. There's no way I'm going to get them to shut up and listen to me right now."

Stacie put down her drink and grabbed Aubrey's now empty glass. She put her hand back on Aubrey's thigh and traced it up her leg, grazing her fingers over the fabric at her hip. Stacie leaned her head in and placed her lips on the spot just below Aubrey's ear, sucking it gently. Aubrey closed her eyes, losing focus of the fact that they were in a hot tub surrounded by other girls.

"Um, Aubrey?" The blonde opened her eyes at the sound of Cynthia Rose's voice and found all the Bellas staring at her. Stacie didn't take her lips off the blonde's neck. "You have a Stacie stuck on you."

"Yeah, um, Stace?" Aubrey nudged her with her shoulder.

Stacie lifted her head and captured Aubrey's lips in a slow kiss. She pulled away and grinned, her eyes twinkling, before turning towards the group. Most of them were staring wide-eyed and silent. Jessica and Ashley's mouths were open.

"So, we're together now," Stacie grinned.

"Whoop, there it is," Amy exclaimed. "Pay up, skinny bitches." The rest of the girls groaned.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey sat up a little straighter. "You guys _bet_ on this?"

"We never thought you'd cave," Cynthia Rose admitted, shaking her head.

"Why not? Have you _seen_ Stacie?" Aubrey questioned indignantly. Stacie smiled and nuzzled her face into Aubrey's neck.

* * *

"Babe, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Stacie caught Aubrey's arm as the blonde walked by and pulled her into her lap. She buried her face into her neck and breathed in the scent of her, oblivious to anyone else around them at the airport gate.

"I can't help it." Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand and took a deep breath.

"It will be fine. I'll be there. Remember the flight here? Totally fine."

"No! I was sleeping the whole time."

Stacie chuckled. "Yeah, I'm going to fix that this time."

Aubrey's grip on Stacie's hand tightened. "What do you mean?"

Stacie shifted the blonde on her lap so she could reach into her bag. She took out the same orange bottle she had taken out on their trip a few days before. She tapped one pill into her palm and asked Aubrey to hold the bottle for a second. She split the pill in half, giving one half to Aubrey and putting the other back in the bottle.

"An entire pill is a bit much for you, apparently. This amount should be perfect."

"I wouldn't really mind sleeping the whole time."

"I know," Stacie said, putting her arms around the blonde and squeezing tight. "I mind though. If you're not feeling better, you can take the other half, okay?" Aubrey nodded and swallowed the pill.

Forty-five minutes passed before they were allowed to board. Stacie could tell Aubrey was feeling a bit better - maybe not enough to ease all of her stress but enough that it wasn't overwhelming or paralyzing and that's all Stacie wanted.

Stacie let Aubrey have the window seat again. She reached in the overhead compartment and took a blanket out of her bag.

"You woke up for two seconds in the middle of the flight last time and said 'cold' before falling asleep again," Stacie said with a chuckle, placing the blanket over the two of them. She lifted up the armrest between them and snuggled closer after she put her seatbelt on. "How do you feel?"

"I'm… okay, I think," Aubrey said. "The nerves are still here but it's not crazy." She smiled at Stacie. If she could just focus on that face, on that hand in hers, she'd be fine. Stacie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, last time we were on a plane, you kissed me," Stacie said.

"No I didn't!"

Stacie laughed. "Yes you did! You were loopy and you hugged my arm and thanked me, and you tried to kiss my cheek but it ended up right here-" Stacie leaned in and kissed Aubrey softly on the corner of her mouth.

Aubrey's face reddened slightly. "Is that when you decided to relentlessly flirt with me until you got into my pants?"

Stacie hummed. "No, that plan of action had been in place for months now." She grinned cheekily and gave the blonde a few brief kisses until her tongue darted out across Aubrey's lips and the blonde granted it access into her mouth. Stacie placed her hand on Aubrey's cheek and deepened the kiss.

Aubrey didn't even notice the plane start to move - she barely heard the captain come on and tell the flight attendants to prepare for departure. She didn't know if it was the pill or Stacie's lips, or both, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

Stacie pulled her lips away when she felt something hit the back of her head. She twisted over to look across the aisle but there were two people there she didn't know, each engrossed in their own reading. She looked around until she saw Beca a row back.

"Dude, people can see you," Beca whisper-yelled. Stacie shrugged and stuck out her tongue, turning her back on the tiny brunette.

Aubrey looked out the window and felt the moment the plane started moving and picking up speed. She didn't like it, but it was okay. She watched the ground move away and she heard the sound of the wheels retracting. Her heart rate picked up and she expected the plane to nose dive immediately - but when it didn't, she relaxed a little.

She looked over at Stacie and found the brunette was already watching her. She gave her a little smile and squeezed the hand that was laced in hers.

They sat in silence for awhile and Stacie rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder. Eventually Stacie unlaced their hands to stretch and when she put it back under the blanket that was covering them, she placed it on the sliver of skin that was showing because of Aubrey's bunched up shirt. She softly grazed her hand over the skin, dipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her yoga pants.

Stacie leaned over and placed a few light kisses beneath Aubrey's ear before nipping it gently. She watched the rise and fall of Aubrey's chest quicken and risked putting her hand fully under Aubrey's pants, keeping it on top of her underwear. Stacie grazed over the fabric and listened to Aubrey's sharp intake of breath.

Stacie looked forward when she saw the flight attendant a few rows up with the drink cart. She lightly scraped her hand up slightly to slide it beneath beneath Aubrey's underwear. The blonde's breath hitched when Stacie touched her center.

"Stace," Aubrey whimpered quietly. She looked at the people around them but the only people who could actually see into their row were both still engrossed in their books - and the blanket covered them anyway. "You can't do this." Even as she said it, Aubrey knew it sounded weak.

"You want me to stop?" Stacie asked, pulling her hand slowly from its spot.

Aubrey grabbed Stacie's arm, preventing her hand from moving any farther away. Stacie smirked while she slid her hand back towards Aubrey's center, swiping her fingers down until she found wetness.

Aubrey's hand was still on Stacie's arm and her grip tightened. The blonde bit her lip as Stacie's hand worked - circling around with continuous pressure changes so Aubrey couldn't anticipate what was coming next. She found herself having to focus a lot of her energy on not making any sounds - thankfully her short pants were drowned out by the noise of the plane.

Aubrey felt herself getting closer when a noise from the aisle startled her. She looked over and the flight attendant was in their row, asking the people across from them what they wanted. Stacie's hand didn't stop.

"Stacie," Aubrey hissed just as the flight attendant turned her head to face them, asking if she could interest them in a drink.

Stacie smiled and asked for a water while simultaneously adding pressure to Aubrey's center. Aubrey bit her lip again and couldn't manage to form words when the flight attendant looked at her expecting an answer.

Stacie turned her head and smiled innocently. "Do you want anything to drink, Bree?"

Aubrey shook her head vigorously and when the flight attendant moved on to the next row, she pressed her face into Stacie's arm with a little whimper. It was getting harder for her to keep herself still under the blanket. Right before she came undone, she put her hand on Stacie's cheek and turned the brunette's head towards her, capturing her lips aggressively in an attempt to keep from moaning.

Stacie slowly slid her hand out from under Aubrey's pants and smiled as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Aubrey inhaled the scent of Stacie's hair. "I am so getting you back for that when we get home."

Stacie's grin widened. She liked the way Aubrey said the word "home," like there was a place there for both of them - like things stopped being just Aubrey's and just Stacie's but became _theirs_. Stacie's never been the type of girl who liked that idea before - sharing things seemed stifling to her - but maybe she was just waiting for Aubrey.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, folks. I'm calling this done. Maybe there will be a sequel, as one guest requested! Or if inspiration strikes later, I might add a chapter or two but for now this is complete! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
